Christmas Spirit
by Zephyr-Sombra
Summary: AU Christmas is in the air, but not everyone is filled with the holiday cheer. A new Head Christmas Elf is off to prove himself, by filling someone with the holiday spirit, but after all is said and done will he and his chosen find something more.YYxY
1. Chapter 1

Diallo: -gasps-

Z-S: What?

Diallo: Ya mean to tell me you're actually going to write a Christmas fic?

Z-S: More like I'm going to try to write one.

Diallo: Oh.

Z-S: Yup, so I hope y'all will enjoy.

Diallo: Z-S doesn't own YGO!

* * *

"Excuse me… Oops, sorry dear… Pardon me." 

"Ah, Mrs. Claus, what can I do for you?"

Managing to make her way through the mass of working elves, Mrs. Claus took a moment to catch her breath before turning to offer the Leading Elf of the workshop a warm smile. "I was wondering where that darling grandson of yours was, Solomon," she replied casting a side look at all the elves working in the shop.

"He's outside with that brute of a deer," Solomon grumbled.

Chuckling lightly, Mrs. Claus shook her head. "I see, so was Yugi excited about his raise in position?"

Running a hand through his spiky gray hair, Solomon sighed while idly glancing over a clipboard that another elf handed him before nodding and handing it back. "I'm not sure, he hasn't said much about it," he replied motioning for the kind elderly woman to follow him, since he found it a bit distracting to have a conversation while watching her dodge all the workers.

"So you think he's unhappy?" Mrs. Claus asked, thankful to be out of the mass.

Shrugging, Solomon shook his head. "I don't know. Yugi just doesn't seem to be himself this year, and I thought he would be thrilled to be working by my side and being able to join Santa and I on the journey this time."

"Maybe he is… overwhelmed," the other suggested while taking a cookie offered to her by a young female elf that walked by.

"Could be, I just wish I knew what was really bothering him," Solomon sighed before receiving another clipboard and looking it over. Skimming over the list, he nodded while handing the board back again. "If you still want to see him, he should be outside near the lake."

"Thank you, I think I will go and have a word with him," Mrs. Claus smiled before turning and carefully making her way out of the busy workshop. Making it outside, she sighed in relief at having some more space and not having to worry about running over one of the elves.

Almost to the rim of the lake side, Mrs. Claus could hear familiar laughter ringing out through the forest of pine, cedar, and fir trees. Walking into the clearing, she couldn't help but chuckle as well.

On the frozen lake shore there was a large chocolate and white reindeer, two polar bear cubs, and a young elf. The bear cubs were sliding on the icy lake while the reindeer stood like a statue as the young elf decorated its large antlers with left over garland and shimmering tinsel.

The young elf was none other than Yugi, Solomon's grandson and the newest Head Elf of the workshop. Mrs. Claus had always thought the little one was the most adorable elf she had ever met. The little one's hair was exotic and very spiky. Golden bangs framed his cherubic face while the rest of his spiky mane was rich obsidian embossed in a violet crimson color.

The little one's complexion was flawless, baby soft alabaster that any angel would envy, but his most charming feature were his wide, shimmering amethyst eyes. Those eyes used the right way were able to make anyone melt, she knew, she had been victim to them before.

Shaking her head, Mrs. Claus made her way over to the decorating elf, "I think all he needs now is a few ornaments, and then he just might blend in with the Christmas trees."

Hearing the voice, amethyst eyes gleamed brightly while turning to look at the new arrival to the lakeshore. "Hmm, you could be right, Nana Claus," he chuckled receiving a snort from the decorated deer.

Looking the little one over, Mrs. Claus took in the other's clothing. Instead of traditional green, reds, and whites, Yugi's outfit consisted of shimmering silver and a beautiful royal purple, which brought out those exquisite eyes.

"Yugi?" she asked, gaining the youngster's attention as he nodded for her to continue. "How do you feel about your new position?"

"… Oh well… um… I'm still a bit shocked about it," Yugi babbled, idly feeding the reindeer a Christmas cookie that he had snuck out of the kitchens earlier.

Mrs. Claus could already see through the excuse. The little one was not that good at covering his emotions, those eyes betrayed him by expressing his unease about the position. "Alright little one, how about telling me what's bothering you? I can tell that you're hiding something."

Sighing, Yugi shook his head. "I'm not ready to be Head Elf, I don't deserve it," he mumbled, turning to watch the bear cubs slide into one another on the frozen lake.

"Your grandfather thinks you're ready for the responsibility as does Santa," Mrs. Claus smiled, stepping up beside the young elf and kneeling down. "You are a hard worker, Yugi and able to make anything you set your mind too. You're also the top game and puzzle tester here, and you have a caring personality, and I too think you deserve the role as Head Elf."

Looking up at the elderly woman, Yugi smiled lightly. "I just wish I could do something more, to actually feel like I've done something worth deserving of the title," he explained, feeding the deer another cookie since it was nudging his side pouch with its nose.

Nodding, Mrs. Claus gave the young one a knowing smile while pulling out a beautiful snow globe from the folds of her long red robe. "How about I put you up to a special task then?" she asked.

"What kind of special task?"

"One to prove that you are ready," she replied while holding out the globe for Yugi to see.

Looking the globe over, Yugi had to compliment the craftsmanship on the item, because it was very beautiful. "What do I have to do?"

"Well since you have been out here demonstrating true Christmas spirit," Mrs. Claus smiled waving a hand at the deer. "Your task will be to reunite a chosen individual with the spirit of Christmas."

Yugi couldn't help but let out a loud whooping cheer before hugging the older woman tightly. Pulling back to notice the warm smile on her face, he smiled brightly. "That's perfect, Nana Claus!" he cried out in excitement. "I know I can do it!"

Grinning, Mrs. Claus offered Yugi the snow globe. Watching him cock his head cutely in a confused manner, she chuckled lightly. "Give it a shake, and the chosen one appointed for your mission will be revealed to you."

Nodding, Yugi carefully shook the globe, watching the snow and glitter dance beneath the glass surface before the scene inside changed from a beautiful mountain scene to a backdrop of a city with a lone figure standing in its midst.

Yugi gasped at the sight of the figure. Even though the figure wasn't in color, he could tell that he and the figure sported the same exotic hairstyle, except there seemed to be a few rouge strands that streaked up among the rest of his spiky mane.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked looking up at Mrs. Claus just as the scene inside the globe went back to a colorful mountain scene.

"That's something else you will have to find out on your own, Little one," she smiled while taking the globe and running her fingers across the surface. "All I can tell you is that he lives in a place known as Domino."

Yugi nodded while thinking about all the maps his grandpa had shown him of the world. Domino had sounded familiar… Wait! He knew where that was now. "He's in Japan," he smiled seeing the older woman nod.

"Very good," she smiled. "You have until Christmas Eve to finish your task," she pointed out, watching Yugi nod in understanding.

"What should I tell grandpa?" Yugi asked absently playing with the silver jingle bell on the end of his hat.

"I will handle your Grandfather."

"And how will I get there?" Yugi asked before feeling another nudge at his side pouch.

Watching the scene, Mrs. Claus chuckled, recalling a lot of complaints that had been issued about the large buck reindeer. "Take Orion with you. I think everyone is after his hide for all the trouble he has caused lately."

Nodding, Yugi chuckled while patting the large reindeer that grunted at being blamed for causing trouble. "Thanks Nana Claus, you're the greatest," he smiled while running to the stable with Orion trailing behind him.

"Be careful, Yugi!"

"I promise," Yugi smiled, waving at the elderly woman before disappearing over a snow bank with the large buck trailing right behind him.

* * *

"Ugh, remind me again why we're here." 

"Oh c'mon, Anzu, it's not dat bad," a tall blond haired youth said while watching the brown haired girl cringe at the site of the over flowing dumpster. "I grew up around 'ere."

"Er… it's a very charming place, Jou."

"Don't lie to him Ryou, it's a dump."

"More like a fly breeding ground."

"Or cockroach paradise."

"Shaddup!" Jou yelled turning to glare at the others behind him. "Jeez, dun ya guys think ya could be a bit more considerate or something."

"Ignore them puppy," came a smooth voice as everyone turned to see a sapphire eyed brunet walking up behind Jou.

"Yeah, besides I'm sure Bakura and Marik feel right at home here with the rest of the vermin," spoke another voice. This one deep and smooth, causing everyone to turn to see another figure coming toward them.

The approaching figure had flawless sun kissed skin as well as a lithe frame that was clad completely in black leather and buckles. His exotic spiky tri color hair was tousled lightly from the cool breeze while his vibrant crimson eyes narrowed playfully at the lot before him.

Bakura snorted at the new arrival while shoving his hands into his large coat. "Well we're all here now, so can we go?"

"Yeah I would like to get this over with before it snowed," Marik grumbled.

Shaking his head, Jou rolled his eyes. "Sure I guess, just follow me."

Marik and Bakura slowed their pace before walking over to Yami and looking at him curiously.

"Surprised that you even showed up," Bakura mused, looking the other over curiously.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't give a damn about charities and all that good will stuff that goes on during holiday months," Marik pointed out while brushing a strand of his corn silk hair out of his lilac eyes. "Oh and don't call us vermin either."

Rolling his crimson eyes, Yami shook his head. "I'm only here because Jou is a friend, other than that I was just going to go home and either snooze or write some new songs."

"Ah, so have ya come up with anything new?" Marik asked curiously.

"No," Yami growled, shoving his hands into his leather trench coat. "It's hard to concentrate on writing anything when your neighbor is playing nothing but Ra-forsaken Christmas carols!"

Chuckling, Bakura looked up ahead to see Ryou looking back at him with a smile on his face. "Oh c'mon Yami, Christmas isn't as bad as ya think."

"I recall you hating Christmas at one time too, Bakura," Yami grumbled, eyeing his spiky white haired companion. "What changed your mind about it?"

Smirking, Bakura's hard russet brown eyes gleamed mischievously. "I found out the wonders of mistletoe."

"Oh yeah, gotta love that little item," Marik agreed tossing a sly grin at Malik who was talking to Ryou.

"Sure, whatever," Yami countered. "You two can keep your mistletoe, I on the other hand could do without all this holiday cheer and stuff."

"You sound like the Grinch," Marik chuckled, earning an eye roll from both of his companions. "What?"

"Nothing, nitwit," Bakura sighed, looking back at Yami and arching an eyebrow curiously. "Why don't you like Christmas anyways?"

"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it?" Marik chuckled, rubbing his chin teasingly.

Ignoring the wacky blond, Yami looked back over at Bakura. "It's just a waste of time," he replied before speeding up and making his way to the small café that Ryou and Malik had just entered.

**Meanwhile…**

Jou and Seto entered into the old apartment building complex. They had told the others to wait for them at the café while they went and visited someone.

"Dis guy was da greatest, Seto," Jou smiled as they made it up the fourth flight of stairs. "Every time my mom and dad would fight or something he'd let me stay with him until it was over with."

"I see," Seto replied while packing a box full of supplies that Jou had insisted would make the elderly man feel good.

"Yup," Jou nodded before coming to a stop in front of a faded door with the numbers 405 etched across the surface. "'ere it is," he replied before looking at the brunet with the serious expression. "Oh and no 'puppy or mutt' puns alright."

Nodding, Seto shifted the box in his arms as Jou knocked on the door.

In only moments an elderly man opened the door. One could tell that he used to be in great shape, but age was finally taking its toll and if Seto could recall, he remembered Jou mentioning something about the old man had come down with cancer.

"Jou, is that you?" the elderly man asked, looking the blond youth over carefully.

"Yup, da one and only," Jou smiled offering the guy a hug that was gladly returned.

Pulling away from the hug, the old man looked the youth over once again. "You sure have grown since the last time I seen ya."

"It's gotta be the puppy chow," Seto smirked off to the side, not able to help himself.

Shooting a glare over at the brunet, Jou bit back a growl as he took the box and handed it the elderly man. "Here ya go, Mr. Wang."

Taking the box away from the teen, Mr. Wang smiled before noticing the tall brunet over in the corner and recognizing him. "Well hello there, Mister Kaiba."

Nodding his head, Seto forced a smile to the elderly man. He wasn't used to smiling or showing all that much emotion, only to Mokuba and Jou did he allow himself to be 'normal'. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wang, Jou has told me a lot about you."

Nodding, the older man smiled. "You two can come and make yourselves at home, I can fix ya some tea."

"Dat's alright, we gotta get back to our friends," Jou smiled patting the elder on the shoulder.

"Oh, well thank you again and please come back anytime," he smiled giving the two a wave.

"No problem," Jou winked before offering the other a smile. "Oh and by the way Mr. Wang, Happy Holidays."

"You too, Jou."

Watching the elder close the door, Seto wrapped an arm around the blond's waist. "That was a nice thing to do for him, puppy."

"Yah, well da old man was someone to talk to back then," Jou smiled as the two of them headed down the stairs. "And since all his family is far off, I figured he needed a friend dis time, especially this time of year."

Nodding, Seto kissed the blond's cheek lightly. "You're right pup."

**30 minutes later…**

Sitting around the large booth in the small dinner, everyone were enjoying their ordered lunches.

"So are you all going to the Christmas festival and dance in a few weeks?" Anzu asked, throwing hopeful glances at Yami who just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his soda.

"Bakura and I are going," Ryou smiled eating one of his French fries.

"Not that I really had a choice, since Ryou decided to volunteer the both of us to help in the decorating," Bakura grumbled, shooting a side glare at his little lover while stabbing his fork into his pile of French fries.

"Marik and I are going too," Malik added while hugging his boyfriend closer to him. "And I didn't even have to bribe him to go either."

"That's because you wouldn't shut up about it and I was loosing sleep," Marik grumbled, earning a light punch in the ribs. "Ow," he grumbled flicking Malik on the nose to have Malik snap at his fingers.

"What about you Yami?"

"I've got better things to do," Yami replied getting up from the table and dumping his trash in the canisters. Looking over at his watch, he ran a hand through his hair lightly. "Look I better get going, I'm hoping to beat my neighbor home before she can start playing that crap of hers."

Watching Yami turn to leave, Jou called out to him. "Yami, where's your Christmas spirit?" he asked, not understanding how cold his companion could be at this time of year.

Squaring his shoulder and shaking his head, Yami made it to the door and opened it before coming to a stop. "Bah Humbug," he replied in a curt and emotionless tone before walking out of the café and heading down the sidewalk.

"Any idea what that is all about?" Jou asked looking at the others.

"Didn't ya know, Yami was the Grinch in a previous life," Marik chuckled, causing the others around the table to roll their eyes.

"Sounds more like Scrooge," Ryou mused lightly.

"Nah, he is definitely Grinch material," Marik chuckled. "And he's out to steal Christmas from all of us."

Taking the opportunity, Malikrolled his eyesbefore whapping Marik on the back of the head while everyone sweat dropped at Marik's deranged imagination.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Quit acting like an idiot."

"What makes ya think he's acting."

"He's like the Grinch I tell ya."

"That's it! No more Dr. Seuss for you!"

* * *

Z-S: Heh well I hope that was alright, I'm not the best at writing holiday stories.

Diallo: I can tell.

Z-S: -throws notebook at Diallo- Sorry for any grammar errors or what not.

Diallo: -dodges notebook- Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Z-S: Well here's ch. 2

Diallo: Enjoy!

* * *

"I wonder what he's like."

_: He's a human, and like all humans he'll be weird looking and thick headed. :_

"Orion, I think you're forgetting that Santa and Nana Claus are humans," Yugi sighed, shaking his head at the reindeer's view of humans.

_: I know they're humans, but they are weird looking. They don't have pointed ears and they can't understand us. :_

Chuckling, Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well only elves have the ability to communicate with animals, and we're also the ones with pointed ears." Patting the reindeer's neck, he looked around taking in the scenery.

Everything was different compared to the special dome on the North Pole. It had been snowing when they left, but now they were flying over the ocean and there wasn't a single snowflake in the air.

Hearing the sound of the jingling bells that decorated the reins and riding harness that Orion was wearing, Yugi looked back in the direction that they had come from. He was a bit worried about what he was going to do. Sure, he had been all excited about being appointed a special mission by Mrs. Claus, but now he was getting nervous.

"Do you think I can pull this off, Ori?" He asked, leaning over the deer to run his fingers through the slightly longer mane around the buck's neck.

_: No doubt, buddy. All ya have to do is use those eyes of yours and I'm sure this human will cave. It works on Big Red and Miss Red, doesn't it? :_

"Show some respect to Santa and Mrs. Claus," Yugi chided, receiving a snort from the reindeer as it pumped its legs, gaining a higher altitude as the ocean disappeared beneath them to be replaced with a mountain range before slopping down to reveal the city that they were assigned to go to.

"Um, head to the park and then make yourself invisible," Yugi smiled, looking down at the cityscape in awe. It was the first time he had ever been to a human village before and this one looked immense.

_: Don't see why I have to go invisible, only those with pure of heart and true Christmas spirit can see me. :_

Ignoring the reindeer, Yugi turned his attention over to a house were a family was decorating it with different strands of lights. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Arriving at the park, the reindeer came to a smooth landing in a secluded area surrounded by a thicket of evergreens.

Dismounting from the reindeer's back, Yugi looked back at the deer to make sure that it was invisible to human eyes. Even though he could still see the deer, he could tell that it had done as asked by the faint amethyst aura that surrounded the reindeer's body.

"Now to find my assignment," he smiled, brushing aside a few lush branches before poking his head out to look around. Getting ready to step out of the thicket, he felt a tug on his tunic, pulling him away from view. "Orion, what's the deal?"

_: Not that I'm a human expert or anything, but ya sorta stick out like a sore hoof. :_

Looking down at his elf clothing, Yugi blushed in realization that he definitely did not fit in with 'normal' standards. "… Yeah, you're right," he chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I better come up with some appropriate clothing, ne?"

Catching the nod from the deer as well as the agreeing snort, Yugi crossed his arms while using one of his hands to rub his chin in thought. Being an elf, he had the magic to create his clothing into anything he wanted, it was just coming up with the perfect disguise or in his cause 'normal' wear.

Coming up with a general idea of comfortable clothing, he closed his eyes and concentrated, Opening his eyes again, Yugi waved his arms as a faint golden aura erupted from his fingertips before running his hands down his clothing to change it into his new wear.

The royal purple tunic and shimmering silver undershirt were replaced by a figure fitting, blue and white striped shirt covered by a sleek, long snowy white suede trench coat. His pants were replaced by snug fit faded jeans with a silver studded belt sloping across his hip. The elf shoes were replaced with comfortable, stylish sneakers and off to the side the magic supplied him with a backpack full of new clothing.

"So how do I look?" he asked, modeling the new clothing for Orion. Not receiving an answer, Yugi turned around to find the deer looking behind him with his ears twitching lightly. "Ori, what is it?" he inquired, stepping up to the deer.

_: Someone's coming. :_

Blinking, Yugi was getting ready to reply when a figure entered their current hiding place. Amethyst eyes widened as he took in the looked at the figure to bite back a gasp. It was one from Nana Claus's snow globe, and Yugi was shocked to find out that their hair was actually the same identical colors.

Caught in his own thoughts, Yami almost completely ignored the figure in the hidden thicket, but taking another step, he done a double take at the shorter figure standing beside the evergreens. Turning to look at the figure, he couldn't believe that the other had the same hair color and almost same style.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat at the other's gaze. He had never seen anyone with red eyes before, yet his chosen assignment had beautiful exotic crimson eyes outlined by elegant sooty lashes. Gulping, he shyly scuffed one of his shoes in the grass feeling a bit bashful from the other's staring.

Regaining his composure, Yami ran his hand through his hair before walking toward his shorter look a like. There was something about the little one that confused him, but also trapped him in his thoughts by those wide, exquisite amethyst eyes.

Yugi continued to scuff his foot as he fought off a blush at noticing the figure coming toward him. This assignment had just gotten harder, not only was this person exotically handsome with his caramel skin and ruby eyes, but his regal and confident stature made him a bit intimidating.

Hearing a snort and feeling a nudge at his back, he turned around to find Orion looking at him while twitching his ears. Quirking an eyebrow, Yugi was completely lost at what the deer was trying to point out to him.

_: I think you're forgetting somethin'… like ya ears! :_

Paling at the mention of his Elvin ears, Yugi quickly turned his head while running his hands over his ears, rounding the points to look like human ears. Looking back to Orion, he sighed in relief before turning to gasp as noticed his assignment was right in front of him.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"Maybe you missed me."

"I doubt it," Yami countered, crossing his arms. "I might ignore a lot of things, but seeing a shorter double of me would definitely catch my attention."

Fidgeting under the crimson eyes, Yugi took a deep breath while lightly shrugging his shoulders. "You got me, I am new around here."

"Thought so, so where are you staying?" Yami asked, while putting his hands back in his pockets as a cool breeze blew around them, chilling his fingers.

"… Um…. I'm not sure." Yugi muttered, while clasping his hands together and idly twiddling his thumbs.

Blinking, Yami noticed the uneasy actions that the little one was performing. "You don't know, but where are your parents?"

_: Tell him you ran away. :_

Tossing a side glance at the reindeer across from him, Yugi inwardly pouted. He was a pathetic liar, and it wasn't right to lie anyways, but since this was for his assignment, he decided that a few white lies wouldn't hurt. "… I ran away."

Looking the younger over, Yami shook his head. Noticing the backpack sitting on the ground, he sighed before looking back at the little one to catch him staring over at the corner. Casting a glance over in the corner and not seeing anything, he took it as the little one being in a daze for what might've happened to him.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, Yami inwardly jumped as he peered down into gleaming amethyst.

"My name's Yugi."

"Well Yugi, I'm Yami," he replied, curtly bowing his head while catching a smile gracing the other's petit and cherubic face. Curious about where the little one was from, he fought back his curiosity, since he wasn't sure if the younger wanted to talk about anything that dealt with what he was running away from.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami," Yugi smiled, while inwardly frowning at the faint traces of concern gleaming in those fiery crimson eyes. Looking over at his backpack, he picked it up gently before tossing it across his shoulder. "Do you know any place that I could stay?"

"You can stay with me," Yami replied, the words coming out before he could actually realize what he was saying. "I mean, that if ya want to," he added, still scolding himself mentally. What was going on with him, he never acted this nice to strangers.

"Really," Yugi's smile brightened as he watched Yami nod. "That'd be great," he replied, tightening his grip on one of the backpack straps.

Still cursing himself, Yami shook his head before looking back at Yugi. "Well follow me," he said, heading out of the thicket and walking down the cement walk way with Yugi trailing behind him. He was still slightly surprised that Yugi had been in his secret thinking spot, but seeing as the shorter was new, he figured it to be from sheer luck.

"So where do you live, Yami" Yugi asked while smiling at the Christmas lights and decorations that covered a beautiful gazebo in the center of the park. "I bet that is beautiful at night when its all lit up."

Rolling his eyes, Yami spotted what the other was looking at and lightly cringed. Great, his new little houseguest was another one of the holiday cheering, Christmas time lovers. "I live in a house on the outskirts of town, I just happened to park my car at a parking garage down the block from here."

Nodding, Yugi sighed at catching the faint cringe that Yami had made at seeing the decorated gazebo. He was definitely going to have his work cut out for him. Turning to look back for his deer companion, he blinked at not seeing the buck following behind him.

_: Up here. :_

Looking up, Yugi rolled his eyes at seeing the reindeer hovering a few feet above him. Eyeing to make sure Yami was farther ahead of him, he turned his attention back to the deer. "Follow behind us, okay," he whispered before noticing Yami looking back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's so interesting?" Yami asked, looking up where Yugi had been looking to not see anything but a cloudy, snow promising sky.

"Eh heh… um… it was nothing," Yugi chuckled sheepishly while waving his hands in a manner for Yami to forget about it. "Just my imagination I guess."

"If you say so," Yami shrugged while exiting out of the park and stopping at the crosswalk.

Sighing, Yugi ran up to stand beside the other while looking around to notice a road crew decorating random street lights with more Christmas decorations. Hearing a snort, he looked up to find Yami shaking his head and mumbling something about 'bah humbug' and 'Christmas freaks'.

_: This assignment of yours is something else, buddy. Good luck with him and dun worry, I'll be staying close by. :_

Nodding, Yugi turned back just as Yami tapped him on the shoulder.

"C'mon," Yami said as he headed across the crosswalk with Yugi right behind him. Leading Yugi up to the 2nd story of the garage, Yami pulled out a black device attached to a set of keys from his pocket before pushing one of the buttons.

The beeping sound caught Yugi's attention as he looked around the garage before his eyes landed on a sudden flash of light coming from a sleek looking black sports car. Blinking at the beautiful car, Yugi smiled in recognition of recalling a series of model car kits that he and a few of his fellow workers had put together, one series being the same car as to what Yami was driving.

Walking over to his car, Yami opened his door and took the driver's seat while looking over as Yugi hesitantly took his seat while holding his backpack in his lap. "It's just a car, Yugi, its not likes its gonna bite."

Shaking his head, Yugi looked over at Yami with a faint smile on his face. "I know that, it's just that I've never been in a car before," he mumbled, not realizing how odd that it sounded.

"Seriously?" Yami asked, shocked that the shorter had never been in a car before. Then how was he able to run away? Shaking his head, he decided to overlook those little facts as he put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

* * *

Yugi couldn't believe at the sheer size of the city that they passed by. All the buildings were decorated and ready for Christmas, which brought a smile to his face as he turned to look over at Yami, whose eyes remained on the road the entire time.

'_He really doesn't seem to like Christmas, I wonder why?' _he thought to himself while idly running his fingers across the white suede of his coat.

Pulling into a driveway to a modest two story home, Yami smiled lightly before looking over at Yugi. "This is it," he said while getting out of the car and locking them as Yugi crawled out of the car and shut his door.

Noticing all the other houses on the lane sporting a set of decorations, Yugi turned to the decoration free yard and sighed. Watching Yami heading toward the house, he ran over to him just as the other managed to open the door.

The house looked very tidy and by the stylish décor it appeared as though the occupants had a taste of luxurious taste. Beautiful paintings decorated the walls while the plush carpeting made you feel welcome, the only problem was that the flow of the house seemed to be cold.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Yugi turned to watch Yami pull of his coat before hanging it up in the hall closet. "Um, do you think your parents will mind me staying here?"

Crimson met unsure amethyst as Yami looked over to his little house guest. Taking the little one's coat as he offered it to him, he shook his head. "My parents aren't here, they're hardly ever here anyways, so I'm sure they wont mind."

Yugi inwardly winced at the deadpanned tone that Yami had used. It also explained why the house as welcoming as it seemed had the cold flow, it was because the only occupant inside was a lone and by the sounds of things didn't like it. "Oh, but I'm sure they'll be back in time for Christmas right?"

Snorting at the mention of the holiday, Yami hung up the little one's coat before closing the door. "I doubt it," he replied while walking into the kitchen and flicking on the lights as Yugi entered behind him. "Like I said don't worry about it, I'm used to them not being here anyways."

"But… it's Christmas," Yugi sighed, sitting down on one of the counter stools.

"So what?" Yami sighed, opening the fridge and looking inside for something desirable to eat.

"Well… families should be together on Christmas," Yugi replied, looking into the fridge from his seat.

"Hmph, you should talk ya know," Yami countered looking over his shoulder and into confused amethyst eyes. "Reprimanding me when you, yourself ran away."

"I… I… well its not the same!" Yugi babbled, getting flustered at being verbally backed into a corner. "Even though I ran away from my family, I still love Christmas."

"Christmas is nothing but a waste of time," Yami snorted as he pulled out two cans of soda, since he couldn't find anything worth fixing.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know from experience," Yami sighed, placing a soda in front of Yugi and ignoring the crestfallen expression on the small one's face. "Hate to break it to you, but Christmas is nothing but make believe," he pointed out while popping open his drink. "As for something to eat, well I'll order in a pizza, since there's nothing worth eating in the fridge."

Yugi nodded while watching Yami disappear into another room. Crossing his arms over the counter, he shook his head. Yami was wrong about Christmas, it was not a waste of time! Rubbing his arms, he let out a shaky breath. His assignment was a lot more than he had bargained for, yet he was determined to pass, but now it seemed more than just an assignment, it had become a bit more personal.

"I'm going to help you, Yami. I'm going to make you happy and reunite with the true joys of Christmas," he vowed in a whisper.

The hardest thing he would ever do had just begun…

* * *

Diallo: I like the deer. 

Z-S: Figures, anything with an attitude, you like it.

Diallo: -grins-

Z-S: Well hope ya enjoyed, so plz Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Diallo: See a few others agreed with me about the deer.

Z-S: True, that is why I'm working on some nice plushies of Orion and Elf Yugi.

Diallo: Oh no, not more Plushies!

Z-S: Yup!

Diallo: Enjoy.

**((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))**

_: What're ya doing? :_

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly? I'm going to fix Yami some breakfast and hope that he lightens him up a bit."

_: You can cook? :_

Amethyst eyes glared over at the large reindeer poking its head through the opened kitchen window. "Yes, I can cook," he pouted, turning away to go back to fixing a hearty breakfast. "Don't you think this will make him happy?"

_: Well sure, but there's only one problem. :_

"Oh, and what's that?"

_: Not all humans wake up at the crack of dawn, buddy. And your assignment seems to be the type that sleeps till noon. :_

"Now you tell me," Yugi sighed, dropping his head in defeat before waving a hand, causing all the food and mess to disappear. "How about I make him Christmas cookies, then? I mean they last long and are served at room temperature."

_: I'm all for Christmas cookies, but I think it would be more fitting to call them Bah humbug cookies as far as your assignment is concerned. :_

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything…"

Eyes widening, Yugi tensed before slowly turning to find Yami in the door way. His hair tousled from sleep and clad only in a loose fitting pair of silky sleep pants. Gulping, Yugi blushed before tearing his eyes away from the other's taunt stomach and firm chiseled chest.

"D-d-d-did I… wake you?" he stuttered, fitting down his blush while throwing a side glare at the now closed kitchen window where he could see Orion standing there as well as hearing the roaring laughter.

Combing a hand through his tousled hair, Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I was up and I thought I heard something down here and decided to check it out."

"Oh…"

"So what are you doing up so early?" Yami asked, sauntering over to the bar counter and sitting down on one of the stools.

"… Um… well… I thought I would make you breakfast," Yugi mumbled, putting a smile while inwardly feeling like a complete idiot. He really needed to brush up on his Human relations. Santa and Mrs. Claus were always up at dawn and well they were the only humans he had ever been around.

Blinking his slight sleep clouded eyes; Yami looked over at the clock to watch as the digital numbers turned to 6 am. "Too early for breakfast," he managed out before covering his yawn with a hand. Casting a glance over at the window, he frowned at noticing something he referred to as the 'white stuff of doom' heavily falling outside.

Following the other's view, Yugi's reaction was the complete opposite. "It's snowing," he cheered, ignoring the voice in the back of his head scolding him for not noticing it earlier. "I love snow!"

"An early bird, Christmas loving, snow freak… I'm being punished aren't I?" Yami grumbled, shaking his head while scooting off his stool, missing the hurtful gleam that flashed across amethyst eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

Following behind Yami, Yugi watched the other disappear up the grand staircase before turning and walking back into the kitchen to find the window open again and Orion poking his head through it with snowflakes decorating his antlers and face.

"What have I gotten myself into, Ori?" Yugi sighed, grabbing a towel and walking over to the deer and wiping the snow off its face and antlers. "He doesn't seem to like anything and I only have until Christmas Eve… maybe this just proves that I'm not ready to be Head Elf…"

_: Oh c'mon, buddy. Ya can't give up, maybe its time to play a bit dirty by using some magic. :_

"What? Orion, you can't be serious, besides I can't do that, it'd be cheating," Yugi chided, putting his hands on his hips, leaving the towel to dangle from one of the deer's antlers.

_: Mrs. C never said that you couldn't use magic. So how can it be cheating? :_

Tilting his head and rubbing his chin, Yugi had to admit that Orion was right. Nana Claus never said that he couldn't use his magic. Pulling the towel away from the antlers, he smiled before poking the deer on its snout and chuckling at the pouting snort. "You're right, Ori!"

_: Aren't I always? :_

"Don't push your luck," Yugi sighed, poking the deer again to receive another snort of disapproval. "However, I'm not going to use my magic, because even though Nana never laid down any specific rules, I still think that's cheating and I want to prove that I can do this myself, without magic."

_: Have ya never heard about doing things the easy way? :_

"I'd rather do things the right way," Yugi smiled before walking over to the counter and waving his hand as a platter appeared full of Christmas cookies. Hearing an almost begging whimper, he picked up one of the cookies before feeding it to the thankful deer. "Just keep ya hooves crossed for me, alright?"

_: Sure, now how about just giving me the entire platter of cookies? :_

"No, you can't have all the cookies, you gluttonous dear!" Yugi scolded pushing the reindeer's head out the window before closing it and sealing it with his own magic. Shaking his head, he left the kitchen and headed back up to his designated room before flopping back on the bed and pulling a large book from his back pack, "Now to brush up on my Human knowledge."

**(((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Crimson eyes glared down at the Christmas platter sitting on the kitchen counter. Sure, the cookies on the platter looked delicious, if you over looked the Christmas tree, Santa hats, and snowflake designs that decorated the center of each cookie.

"It's not gonna bite ya, Yams. They're just cookies," Jou chuckled, plucking a cookie with a Santa hat in the center from the platter and taking a bite out of it, "Good ones too."

"I know they're cookies," he snorted, tossing a small glare over at his blond companion who had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"Don't you like them? I made them myself."

Startled at the unfamiliar voice, Jou nearly choked on another bite of cookie as he turned around to peer down into gleaming amethyst eyes. Honey brown eyes widened as they took in the appearance of the shorter figure that looked almost exactly like Scrooge or better known as Yami.

"Who are you?" Jou asked curiously, looking the little one over curiously.

Leaning against the counter, Yami crossed his arms. "Jou, this is Yugi," he sighed, indicating Yugi with a tilt of his head. "Yugi, this is my friend Jou."

"Hello, Jou," Yugi smiled, looking up at the blond before turning over to Yami to find him glaring down at the tray of cookies. Inwardly pouting at the look on the red-eyed teen's face, he inched his way over to the other before picking up one of the cookies and offering it to Yami.

"Will you at least try one?" he asked, amethyst eyes pleading as red eyes looked into them before dropping down to look at the offered cookie.

"C'mon, Yams, it's not like it's gonna kill ya to eat a Christmas cookie," Jou smiled before flinching at the glare tossed at him at the mention of the holiday.

Turning to look back at Yugi and the cookie, Yami shook his head. "That's alright, I'm not a cookie person," he replied.

"Please, Yami," Yugi pleaded once again. "Just one, please, for me."

"Yugi, I don't want…"

"Just eat da damn cookie," Jou grumbled, grabbing the cookie from Yugi's hand and shoving it in Yami's mouth.

Nearly choking around the cookie, Yami grudgingly took a bite out of the treat before pulling the rest of his mouth. Swallowing, he looked down to find amethyst eyes waiting for approval. "They're pretty good," he stated, watching as Yugi's face lit up at his approval.

"Told ya they were good," Jou smirked, choosing to ignore the glare that Yami had tossed at him. "So Yuge, how did ya end up meeting Scrooge here?"

"Scrooge…? Why did you call him that, when he's name is Yami?" Yugi asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Eh, well call it a nickname of sorts. Scrooge was a character in a Christmas story that hated Christmas, just like Yami does, so dat's why I called him dat," Jou explained while running a hand through his blond hair.

"I'm not Scrooge and as for Marik, I'm not the Grinch either," Yami grumbled, eating the rest of his cookie before wiping his hands on a towel. "And as for how Yugi ended up here, well let's just say that he ran away from home and I asked if he wanted to stay and he agreed."

Honey orbs widened at the words before turning to look back at Yugi. "You ran away from home… why?" he asked, feeling bad for the little one.

Dropping his head, Yugi groaned at how that little white lie was going to give him nothing but grief. Looking up at the other through his jagged bangs, he fidgeted lightly. "Well… its… it's a… Can we just not talk about it, please?" he managed out, hoping that his bangs would hide his flustered features from the two taller teens that were looking down at him.

"Oh sure, no problem, Yuge," Jou smiled before snatching a few more cookies away from the platter.

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly as they looked over the little one that had yet to raise his head. Yami could tell that Yugi was hiding something from him, and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a bit concerned about what the real reason for him to run away was. Shaking off the thought, he turned to find Jou shoving another cookie in his mouth.

Feeling someone looking at him, Jou turned to have crimson eyes locked onto him. Smiling sheepishly, he stepped away from the counter. "So how about all of us go to da arcade?" he asked, turning to notice Yami roll his eyes and Yugi cock his head.

"I guess, just as long as you don't end up dragging us to the mall afterwards," Yami sighed.

Yugi blinked. What was an arcade? Thinking about the book he had been reading, he recalled the word and smiled at what it meant. "Sounds like a lot of fun, Jou."

Smiling, Jou nodded. "Yup," he chuckled, watching Yugi's face light up. He had been worried for a minute that the little one hadn't ever been to an arcade before. Turning back to Yami, he pouted lightly, "And what makes ya think I would drag ya to the mall anyways? I'm not a shopaholic like Anzu, y'know!"

"I don't know about that," Yami smirked, crossing his arms. "I've witnessed you with Kaiba before, and you nearly bought the store out."

"I'd talk," Jou glared, waving a hand to indicate the pricy black leather outfit that Yami was wearing. "You buy out the Leather clothing store ever other day!"

Looking between the two as they continued to shout at one another, Yugi shook his head. "Um well, I would like to go to the mall afterwards," he smiled, as Jou turned to smile back at him while Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"And why do you want to go to the mall?" Yami asked, arching an elegant eyebrow curiously.

"Oh come off it, Yami," Jou sighed rolling his eyes. "Maybe he wants to go to the ice rink inside or check out the Christmas display like 'normal' people do."

"Are you saying, I'm not normal?" Yami growled, glaring over at the blond.

"Ya think, I mean even Bakura and Marik seem to like Christmas now… and you… well you're being a complete Ass about it!" Jou argued. "Even Seto seems to enjoy the holidays better than you do."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm the normal one and the rest of you are nuts?" Yami snorted.

"Dammit! There's no point in arguing with ya, is there?" Jou groaned, running both hand through his hair before looking over at Yugi putting on a white coat while offering Yami his usual black one.

"Can we just go to the mall for a little while afterwards, Yami?" Yugi asked, pleading with his eyes once again. "Just so that I can go Ice skating."

Yami inwardly cringed at the pleading look in those eyes. He could feel his resolve caving in those amethyst depths and it was annoying as hell. Taking the jacket, he turned away and grumbled lightly to himself while slipping the jacket back on and turning back to his companions.

"Alright Yugi, we can go to the mall afterwards, but don't even think about me getting on the ice," Yami stated before striding out of the kitchen and heading towards the door.

Chuckling, Jou patted Yugi on the shoulder. "C'mon Yuge, the arcade is waiting for us," he smiled before walking out of the room with Yugi trailing behind him.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Jou, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked, sitting down at one of the small tables at the arcade concession area.

"Sure, Yugi," Jou smiled, taking a sip of his soda.

Twiddling his thumbs lightly over the table surface, Yugi looked out into the crowd to find Yami playing a game of billiards with two other teens that he had been introduced to as Bakura and Marik.

"Do you know where Yami's parents are?" he asked softly, looking back at the blond to watch him blink his eyes lightly.

"Well… I'm not really sure myself," Jou sighed, scratching the side of his cheek in thought. "Da last time I seen them was a couple of months ago."

Yugi sighed at the news before turning to find Yami again in the crowd, sporting a look of triumph on his face, he could even hear the mumbled curses from the other two that he was playing against.

"So they're not around a lot are they?" he mused, looking back to Jou to get a nod in return. "What do they do?"

Jou frowned. "I dun know if I should be da one telling ya all this," he sighed, running a finger around the rim of his glass. "Dis is something ya should talk ta ya Yami about."

"Please, Jou," Yugi pleaded lightly.

Looking into those gleaming amethyst eyes, Jou finally realized what Yami had to look into and knew why he had agreed to what Yugi wanted. "Alright," he sighed. "His mom actually works along with Ryou's father, both of them being pretty well known archeologists and his father is well… he's…"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Yugi asked sadly, while crossing his arms across the table surface.

"How did…?"

"I was looking at pictures and there were a few with his parents and him, but then the more I looked the less I seen of his father and well last night I was looking around in the room I'm staying in and there was scrap book full of newspaper clippings."

Jou swallowed nervously before looking around to find Yami going at another round with Bakura and Marik. "His father was killed in a car accident a few years ago," he sighed looking back at Yugi.

"Were they close?"

"Not really, I think they used ta be, but one day Yami and his old man got into a hell of an argument and well afterwards he got in the car wreck… and well… y'know," Jou replied, taking another drink.

Yugi shook his head lightly. This was just getting harder and harder. Hearing another string of curses, he turned to find Yami coming toward him with his victorious smirk still gracing his handsome face.

"Are you having fun, Yugi?" Yami asked, looking down at the little one to have a smile thrown back at him.

"Da kid could even give ya a run for ya own money, Yami," Jou chuckled. "I challenged him on everything and he beat me."

"That's because you're a loser."

"Shaddup Bakura!" Jou growled, glaring over at Bakura.

"He's telling the truth."

"Same goes for you too, Marik!"

Yugi shook his head lightly. Marik and Bakura seemed to have the talent of getting under one's skin. The two actually reminded him a bit of Orion. Chuckling lightly, he stood up from his chair and tugged on Yami's sleeve to get his attention.

Looking down, Yami cocked an eyebrow lightly. "What is it Yugi?" he asked, watching as Yugi shyly ducked his head down so his bangs hid his eyes lightly, giving the gleaming amethyst a shadowy appearance, causing to look like they were glowing.

"Well I was wondering if we could go to the mall now."

"You mean you still want to go there?" Yami sighed, hoping that Yugi had forgotten all about the promise to the trip to the mall, but apparently he hadn't.

"You promised," Yugi smiled, lifting his head to look at Yami before smiling.

"Fine, we'll go to the mall," he groaned before walking over to the table and poking Jou on the shoulder. "If you are finished yelling at Dumb and Dumber…"

"Hey!"

"… Yugi is ready to go to the mall," Yami managed, ignoring the death glares he was receiving from Bakura and Marik.

"Alright," Jou smiled getting up from the table while chuckling at the looks Yami was receiving from the other two teens. Walking over to Yami and Yugi, he watched them put on their coats before grabbing his own.

Opening the door, Yami grumbled at the sound of his boots crunching in the snow. "Damn, I hate snow," he growled, glaring at each snowflake that would land on his nose before blowing away.

Jou and Yugi on the other hand seemed to enjoy the falling fluff. Jou sticking his tongue out to catch a few flakes, while Yugi's eyes gleamed with so much fondness that one would think he was right at home in the cold stuff.

Getting in his car, Yami started up the engine and flicked on the heater as Jou and Yugi managed to scramble in the car a few moments later. Putting the car in gear, he drove off in the direction of the mall.

"Now to find us some music," Jou smiled, leaning up between the driver and passenger side seats to turn on the radio. Flicking through the stations, he smiled evilly as he noticed a certain come up.

In only seconds the car was filled with infamous Christmas carols, causing Yami to cringe and glare in the rear view mirror back at Jou, who was singing merrily before looking over at Yugi to find him singing away too.

Clenching his fists around the steering wheel, Yami grumbled ever obscenity that he knew. Jou's off key voice wasn't helping the screeching of the woman singing the carol that was currently playing. The only thing he found enjoyable was the sound of Yugi singing, the little one's voice was beautiful. Even though Yami would never admit it to anyone, he swore that if Yugi had been the one to sing the carols, then maybe they wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hearing another carol come on the radio, Yami had went to switch the station, but as Yugi started to sing, he sighed in defeat and continued to grind his hands against the steering wheel to keep his temper in check.

"Don't ya just love Christmas?" Jou shouted, before singing with Yugi once again.

"Bah humbug."

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Diallo: Poor Yami, being stuck in a car with a caroling Jou and Yugi.

Z-S: I feel for him as well.

Diallo: Still love the deer though

Z-S: Yeah, I know, I like him too.

Diallo: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Diallo: What are you doing, now?

Z-S: -drags out a wagon full of Orion plushes withjingle bells on their halters-

Diallo: Oh no!

Z-S: Don't start, I also made this. -holds up Diallo plush-

Diallo: -blinks- Me, I'm so adorable!

Z-S: Yup, you're definitely cuter as a plush!

Diallo: Hey!

Z-S: Hope ya enjoy!

**((((((((((((((((((((((such a prettty line)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance as another person bumped into them for the 18th time since they had arrived at over crowded mall. _'And they wonder why I hate this time of year,'_ he mused, his right eye starting to twitch as another kid bumped into him without so much as an apology.

"Hey, Yams..."

With his eye still twitching, Yami growled lightly, his patience and temper running thinner and thinner. "Do I look like a vegetable to you?" he glared, watching as Jou took a step back.

"Well… no," Jou fidgeted, not liking the glare he was getting from his companion.

"Then stop calling me that!" he snapped, turning away to look for a certain shorter double of himself, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Where's Yugi?" he asked, looking back at Jou to find him nervously rubbing his neck.

"Well dat's what I was gonna ta ask you, but ya bit my head off."

"You mean, you lost him?!"

"Me? Hang on! You're da one that should be keepin' track of him, since he's staying with ya!"

"Just forget it and help me look for him!" Yami groaned before making his way through the crowd grumbling as more and more people bumped and brushed by him.

"Maybe we should split up," Jou suggested, taking his place beside Yami, not really paying no mind to the people brushing by him.

"No, you stay with me, because I know you wouldn't make it past the food court," Yami grumbled, casting another glance over the crowd. He knew that finding Yugi shouldn't be all that hard, the hair alone would give him away in an instant.

"I don't eat all the time," Jou pouted, looking down at his friend to find him giving him an unbelieving, pointed look. "Ok… so maybe I do, but what can I say? I'm a growing boy."

Rolling his eyes, Yami went back to searching through the mob for his shorter house guest. _'C'mon Yugi, where the hell are you?'_ he thought while making his way toward the stairs, hoping that maybe he could get a better view of the lower floor.

**MEANWHILE…**

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the large Christmas display in the center of the large mall. Looking over at the Santa sitting in a large chair, he chuckled lightly. Even from the distance he could tell that this 'mall' Santa was wearing a fake beard since he didn't have one of his own that was pearly white.

_: Hmph, would ya look at these reindeers! :_

Amethyst eyes widened as they spotted their large reindeer companion circling around one of the model deer while giving a disbelieving snort. Not wanting to draw much attention to himself, Yugi made his way through the crowd before inching his way closer to the disappointed deer.

"Orion, what are you doing here?" he asked, toning his voice down in a scolding manner but having it low enough so no one else would hear him.

_: Look at what these humans think we look like! It looks like a white-tailed deer with my antlers! :_

Yugi shook his head while rubbing a hand down his face. "Don't be so picky," he sighed. "Maybe those deer models were the only ones they had."

_: Still, we reindeers are not that gangly… well all of us except for Cupid, but that's because he's not eating right. :_

"Could it be the fact that you told him the oats were going to cause his antlers to fall off?" Yugi asked, giving the deer a pointed look.

_: I don't know what you're talking about... :_

"Momma, lookie at da purdy deer!"

Tuning in the direction of the voice, Yugi smiled at the little girl that was tugging on her mother's dress. Registering what the little one had said, he paled before looking back at Orion to find him sniffing around the Christmas drape that made the stage look like it was covered in sparkling snow.

"Ori, you're not invisible to children," he whispered picking up a small ornament and hitting the deer in the back of its head to get its attention.

_: Oops, sorry bout that. :_

In a flash the deer was once again surrounded by an amethyst aura, just as the little girl managed to get her mother's attention to show her the deer to only find it was no longer there.

"Yes, honey, those are lovely deer, now come along."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yugi shot a light glare over at the deer before shaking his head. "I'm going to go ice skating, want to go with me?" he asked, noticing the deer nod in agreement. "Then come on," he chuckled, making his way back through the crowd with Orion air trotting a few feet above him.

"Face it Yami, we… lost him," Jou panted, bracing a hand against the wall to catch his breath.

"He has to be around here somewhere," Yami sighed, looking around the area for his shorter double.

Taking a deep breath, Jou looked around before smiling at the large Christmas display as well as the long line up of children waiting to be seated on Santa's knee. "How about going up dere and telling Santa what ya want," he chuckled before flinching at the heated the glare he was getting. "Jeez, it was just a joke," he sighed, waving his hands in apology.

Snorting at his friend's odd humor, Yami went back to looking around but still didn't see the little one anywhere. Not willing to admit it, he was actually getting a bit worried about Yugi. The little one had been like a breath of fresh air from his usual lonesome and crummy everyday activities.

Shaking his head, Yami inwardly groaned. Yugi had been with him for one night and he was already feeling attached. _'Damn, this is all I need,'_ he mused, looking around again. _'But I can't help it, he's not like the others and it feels actually nice to have someone around this time of year.'_

"How about checking the ice rink?" Jou suggested, "I mean he did want to go ice skating."

"You're right," Yami nodded before turning and making his way back through the crowd again with Jou trailing behind him.

"But first can we stop by the food court?"

"JOU!"

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((another pretty line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Skating effortlessly across the ice, Yugi looked around at the other skaters with a warm smile on his face. His smile brightened as a little boy and girl waved at him with large smiles on their face while keeping up with their parents.

"OUTTA THE WAY!!!"

"Malik, just remain calm!"

"I'll get you back for this, Ryou!!"

Hearing the commotion, Yugi turned to see a person reminding him of Marik but with slightly softer features flailing toward him with another person looking like a nicer Bakura coming up from behind.

Moving up to the skater, Yugi grabbed the other's arms before spinning to the side, causing the other's skates to bite into to ice and finally stop. However, at the stop Yugi let the other's arms go and watched as the one he helped slipped, falling on their rear.

"Thanks, Yam… wait, you're not Yami."

"I'm Yugi," he smiled, looking back into warm doe brown eyes framed by snowy white locks.

"I'm Ryou, and it's nice to meet you," Ryou smiled before looking over and chuckling at his friend's attempt to get back to his feet, but kept slipping. "And that flailing mass there is Malik," he chuckled pointing down at his companion.

Malik glared at Ryou as he tried to get back to his feet to only slip. "You are so going to get it when I get up," he growled before looking over at Yugi and smiling. "Thanks, by the way for helping me stop."

"That's if you ever get up," Ryou chuckled before skating back a step as Malik reached out to hit him in the shin.

Chuckling at the two, Yugi shook his head. "It was nice meeting the both of you, and you're welcome Malik," he smiled before offering a hand down to the fallen skater. "You two actually remind me of two people I met earlier by the name of Bakura and Marik."

"Oh you met those two numbskulls, ne?" Malik chuckled, taking the offered hand and slowly getting to his feet to lock his legs so that he wouldn't fall again. "Marik is my boyfriend and that moody one belongs to Ryou."

"Bakura isn't moody," Ryou protested, crossing his arms.

"Then what else would you call him?" Malik asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Unique," Ryou replied. "At least he's not mentally disturbed like yours."

"That just makes Marik more fun," Malik teased.

Shaking his head, Yugi couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as the two turned back to him. "They were both rather unique in their own way, but Yami told me to look over them because they had both recently escaped a mental institution."

Malik and Ryou both pouted at the remark before their eyes widened at what Yugi had mentioned about their rather loner companion.

"You know, Yami?" Ryou asked.

Nodding, Yugi smiled. "Yup, I'm staying with him," he replied.

"YUGI!"

Turning to the familiar voice, Yugi waved happily as he noticed Yami and Jou running to the side of the rink.

"Well go on out there and get him," Jou smiled, waving Yami to go ahead.

"I don't do ice," Yami glared, looking over at Jou before turning back to look at Yugi to see him chatting with Ryou and Malik.

"Oh c'mon, Ice skating isn't that hard," Jou smirked.

"Hmph, ya right. If I recall, I remember you busting your ass many a time out there when Kaiba was teaching you," Yami countered, earning a pout from the blond.

"Want to skate with me, Yami?"

Hearing the sweet voice, Yami turned to look down into sparkling amethyst eyes. "I don't skate," he replied, shaking his head.

"Neither does, Malik, but he's still out here," Ryou smiled, pointing to the blond beside him that had a death grip on his arm.

"Yami is afraid of going out there and busting his ass," Jou stated, choosing to ignore the glare tossed his way.

"I like being able to sit without pain," Yami growled. "Doesn't mean that I'm scared."

"Please, Yami," Yugi pleaded, moving from side to side. "You could just put on the skates and I can pull you along."

"He's right, that's what Malik is doing to me," Ryou chimed. "Since he can't skate worth a lick and his rear has already been acquainted to the ice."

"Would you hush?!" Malik glared, poking Ryou on the arm.

"Do any of you not comprehend the meaning of the word 'NO'?" Yami asked, looking at the small group.

"No, what does that mean?" Ryou smiled, chuckling lightly at the glare Yami was giving him.

"Bakura is rubbing off you," Yami sighed, rolling his eyes before turning back to have pleading amethyst eyes looking up at him. _'Those eyes are going to be the death of me yet,'_ he sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll skate."

Cheering, Yugi skated along the side while keeping up with Yami as he made his way to the skate rental booth. Watching Yami put on the skates, Yugi smiled lightly before looking over to find Jou also getting a pair of skates.

Lacing up the skates, Yami sighed before getting to his feet and feeling a bit off balancing. Thinking back to the time he used to roller blade, he found his balance before slowly making his way to the gate leading out to the ice to see Yugi waiting for him.

"Meet ya on the ice, pal," Jou smiled, passing Yami and going through the gate to start skating around the rink.

Rolling his eyes, Yami opened the gate and stepped out on the ice to almost slip as one leg went out from under him. Growling, He managed to grip the side and pull himself up to glare up in annoyance as Christmas songs came out of the speakers.

"Ready, Yami?" Yugi asked, smiling at his red eyed double.

"My ass is going to regret this, isn't it?" he asked, smirking as Yugi chuckled lightly. Watching Yugi offer his hand, he hesitantly took it before feeling Yugi skate backwards, pulling him with him.

"See, it's not so hard, is it?" Yugi smiled, fighting off a blush as he felt Yami's grip on his hand tighten. "How come you never skated before, it's a lot of fun."

"Because he's a stick in da mud," Jou smirked, skating beside the two backwards before spinning around to skate over to Ryou and Malik.

"I'm not very fond of cold weather," Yami sighed. "I was born and lived in Egypt until I was around 10 and then my parents wanted a new change of scenery and we moved here, although my mom tends to spend more time back in Egypt then she does here."

"Oh," Yugi sighed before smiling. "And there's ice in Egypt is there."

"That's right," Yami smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed since Yugi was holding on to him.

Hearing a yelp and slew of obscenities Yami and Yugi both looked over to find Jou, Ryou and Malik in heap. Chuckling at the two, they continued to make their way around the rink.

Skating a bit faster, Yugi noticed Yami's eyes widen. Chuckling at him, he smiled before sliding to the side, to cause them to spin around. However, it wasn't a good idea as Yami's legs went out form under him, causing him rear to hit the ice while Yugi somehow managed to land in his lap.

"I knew I wasn't going to get out of here without falling," Yami groaned, wincing lightly at the stinging sensation as well as the cold feeling of the ice against his rear. Looking down at Yugi in his lap, he couldn't help but chuckle at the smile on the other's face.

Tweaking his nose, Yami smirked as Yugi scrunched his face. "I bet it was all part of your little scheme wasn't it?" he asked, mock glaring at the little one as he looked back at him with an innocent smile.

Shaking his head, Yugi managed to get to his feet before offering another hand to Yami. Pulling the other up, he chuckled. "I got you to skate, didn't I?"

"True, but now my ass hates you," Yami pouted, reaching back to tenderly rub his rear end.

"I'm sorry," Yugi offered, giving Yami a warm smile before reaching for Yami's hand and pulling him behind him toward the gate.

"Are you two leaving?" Ryou asked, watching the two skate by him and the others. Seeing them nod, he waved lightly. "Happy holidays, then."

"Merry Christmas, Ryou and Malik and it was nice to meet you." Yugi smiled before looking up at Yami.

"Likewise," Yami smiled, looking back at the others to find them in mild shock. Thinking of what he said, he grumbled lightly while following Yugi back off the ice.

The little one was really getting to him, but he couldn't help but feel relaxed and at a state of peace around Yugi. Maybe for once this year wouldn't be a total waste of time… Smiling down at Yugi, Yami lightly rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of the other's hand.

'_I don't know what you're running away from Yugi, but you're making this year a bit brighter for me.'_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((weee another line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Diallo: Wee another line? Tell me you're not in the caramel again.

Z-S: Okay, so I won't

Diallo: -sweat drops-

Z-S: I have to do something since those horizontal lines aren't working for me!

Diallo: Sure.

Z-S: Anyways, please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Diallo: -paws at the collar of jingle bells around his neck-

Z-S: Awww, you look so cute!

Diallo: -pouts- I'm not cute!

Z-S: Oh well, then your adorable.

Diallo: I don't do cute and adorable!

Z-S: -glomps Diallo- Then your just cuddly then!

Diallo: -pants- Hope... you... enjoy!

* * *

_**Click… clomp… click… clomp!**_

Bleary crimson eyes peeled open at the unusual sound coming from the roof. Rubbing the sleep from his clouded eyes, Yami glanced over at his bedside clock to find it displaying 2:30 am. Groaning, he slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

_**Click… clomp!**_

'_What in the hell is that?' _He asked, yawning as he fumbled over to his window to look out at the still falling snow. Shaking his head at the thought of more snow, he sighed while running a hand through his tousled and tangled hair. _'Whatever the hell it is, it has a death wish for waking me up!'_

**_Click… scrrreeeck… clomp!_**

Crimson eyes blinked at the sudden sound of something scrapping across the shingles of the roof, causing Yami to lean closer to the window. Shivering as his warm skin brushed against the icy glass, he noticed the roof washed in dim light from the street lamps.

Hearing the familiar sounds moving over the roof again, Yami went over to the closet and pulled out a warm robe before going back to the window and opening to hear a snort. Leaning out the window a bit further, he looked up to hear the same sound of something raking against the tiles but coming from the other side, meaning it was over Yugi's room.

Getting ready to run and see what the noise was by going into Yugi's room he stopped as he heard the sound of something coming toward his side of the roof. Crimson eyes widened as they watched a large shadow etch across the roof, displaying something that looked like a weird set of coat racks before a body appeared, showing him it was the silhouette of a large deer.

'… _There is a deer on my roof…!' _he thought, watching the shadow move across the roof before his thoughts got the better of him, causing him to stumble back into his room to trip over one of his boots, landing on his already sore rear.

Wincing at the stinging sensation, Yami slowly got to his feet before hearing another snort and looking up to see the deer poking its head in the window. Eyes widening, he couldn't help but do the first thing that came to mind… which was to scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Yami looked over to find the deer no longer there. Panting, he nervously ran a hand through his hair before letting out a startled 'eep' and bouncing on his already aching rear.

"Y-Yami… what's… wrong?"

Hearing the familiar soft voice of Yugi, he quickly peered over his bed to see the little one standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of his right eye while yawning. Pulling himself up, Yami darted over to the little one and blinked as he looked at the ears. Blinking again, he shook his head as the ears had a normal look to them… but he could've sworn that they were pointed only seconds ago.

"… Yami, are you alright? You look a bit pale," Yugi yawned, looking up into frazzled crimson eyes as Yami looked at him before darting off to look at the open window.

"Did you hear it too, Yugi? That pawing on the roof?" Yami asked, looking back at Yugi to find him blinking cutely before cocking his head.

"Huh?"

"The sound, there was a deer on the roof!" Yami uttered out, his voice teetering on the edge of being frantic.

"How could a deer get on the roof? Are you sure you didn't have a bad dream or something?"

"Why in the hell would I be dream about a deer being on my roof?" Yami snapped, before stomping over to the open window and pointing out. "There was deer on the roof and I heard it and even seen it, that's why I was screaming!"

Shaking his head, Yugi covered another yawn before reaching up to scratch his head while walking over to Yami and shutting the window. "Yami, I think your mind is playing tricks on you," he smiled before pushing Yami toward his bed. "I tried to warn you about eating that pizza so late."

Yami shook his head. "I know what I saw," he grumbled, "And the pizza is not the blame for it."

"Then explain to me how a deer would get up on the roof of a two story house? Sure, they can jump high… but I seriously doubt they can jump that high."

Slumping on his bed, Yami groaned while running a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right… maybe I am seeing things. It's not like there's any such thing as flying reindeer."

Hiding his frown by letting out a fake yawn, Yugi sighed while watching Yami take off his robe to toss it across the room before lying back down and pulling the covers back up around him.

"Crazy holiday… it's making me crazy…"

Shaking his head at Yami's grumbling, Yugi picked up the robe from the floor, before folding it nicely and placing it on the dresser then leaving the room to go back to his own. Entering his room, he walked over to the window and opened it before crawling outside to find his reindeer companion standing there.

"Orion…"

_: Jeez, that human has a set of lungs on him! And I thought your Grandpa could scream… :_

"Two words for you, Ori…"

_: Let me guess… Big Trouble? :_

"No Cookies!"

_: What?... Crooked Elf! :_

Watching Orion snort and drop his head in defeat, Yugi came out of his reprimanding manner and walked toward the deer before running his fingers over the felt like ears. "You brought this one on yourself, y'know. You're supposed to stay invisible…"

_: But I am invisible! Just take a look at me! :_

Pulling away, Yugi took another look at the deer to find it surrounded by a faint gold aura, which made the deer only visible to those who believed in Christmas as well as being pure of heart. "Then that would mean… that Yami is starting to believe in Christmas," Yugi smiled, stepping up and hugging the deer, causing the bells on the reins to jingle.

_: Yup, but he only heard my hooves and seen me, he has yet to hear the jingle bells. :_

"Gee thanks a lot for rubbing that in my face," Yugi pouted, poking the deer in the nose to receive a snort in return. Motioning the deer to follow him, Yugi crawled back in the window and watched as Orion squeezed in behind him before going over to his bed and sitting down.

_: At least it's a start, ne? :_

"Yeah, but I only have until the day before Christmas Eve to get him to believe… and I have a little less than 2 weeks left," Yugi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_: That's not what's bugging ya, is there? There's something else that you're not telling me. :_

Turning his head away from the prying reindeer, Yugi sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want Yami to enjoy Christmas as much as I do."

_: You like him… :_

"Wha? You've got your antlers crossed," Yugi countered, shaking his head.

_: Hmph, no use in denying it, buddy. You're a terrible liar. :_

Turning to look up at the deer, Yugi pouted while crossing his arms. "You're delusional, I don't have feelings for Yami… he's not my type," he mumbled, tossing a glare as the reindeer broke out laughing, tossing its head up in the air making the bells echo in the room.

Picking up one of his pillows, Yugi threw it at Orion to receive a surprised grunt before watching as he shook his head. "That's what you get for laughing at me, and don't think I'm going to be giving you any cookies for a long, long time," he said, turning away from the deer and laying back on his bed.

Hearing Orion snort, Yugi sighed as he listened to the retreating hoof beats before hearing the click of the window, signaling that Orion had went back outside. Huddling into the covers, he thought back to what the deer had said and smiled sadly. _'You know me too well, Ori.'_

* * *

"Ok, are ya sure dat Yami won't kill us for this?"

"What's the matter, pup? Scared?"

"Maybe… I mean dis is all Christmas decorations… and y'know how Yami is about stuff," Jou sighed rubbing a hand through his hair while looking over at the blue eyed brunet that was helping Ryou put ornaments on the large tree in the living room.

"I think these decorations have been stored away so long they deserve a chance out," Ryou smiled, looking over to watch Bakura, Malik and Marik swag garland around the rest of the room.

"I'm just surprised that Yugi was able to lug that tree all by himself out of the basement," Malik chuckled. "I mean it's twice his size."

Nodding, Bakura looked around the rest of the room before eyeing Yami's shorter double coming from the kitchen carrying a large tray that had a Christmas platter full of cookies as well as holiday goblets filled with eggnog.

"I wanted to thank you guys, so I made these for you," Yugi smiled, sitting the tray on the coffee table.

"Yes, more of dem awesome cookies!" Jou cheered, plopping down on the couch and grabbing a cookie as well as one of the goblets. "I'm telling ya, Seto, Yugi can make da best cookies!"

Watching the rest of the group treat them selves to the cookies and drinks, Yugi flushed lightly at chorus of 'yums' coming from the others. Looking around the rest of the room, he smiled thinking that the house looked and felt ten times better than when he first arrived, it wasn't feeling cold anymore. "Thanks for helping me on such short notice, especially since we just met."

"Think nothing of it, Yugi. It's the season for giving anyways," Ryou smiled, munching on another cookie.

"I'm just curious as to where Yami is," Bakura mused, looking over at Yugi curiously before glancing around the room at all the decorations. "I can't wait to see what he's going to think of this place."

"I dun want to be 'ere when he gets back," Jou sighed, shaking his head. "Sure, this all looks like something straight outta the North Pole… but when Yami sees this… he's gonna hit da roof."

Yugi sighed, knowing that Jou had a good point… Yami probably would go ballistic. "Don't worry about it, Jou. If he gets mad, I'll tell him the truth, that it was me that asked you all to help me," he offered, giving the others a warm smile.

Marik shook his head while finishing off his third cookie. "What are you gonna do if he kicks you out?" he asked before feeling a blow to his ribs from Malik's elbow. Arching a questioning eyebrow at his lover, he took notice of the pointed look and shrugged it off; it wasn't like it was a crime asking a simple question.

Running a hand through his hair, Yugi settled for twirling one of his golden bangs around his finger idly. "If that happens, I guess I'll just go back home and that'll be it," he sighed, glancing down at the floor while still playing with his hair.

The others all exchanged sad and confused glances. They had all heard the Yugi had run away from home and were worried about what he was running away from and the way he sounded seemed as though he was admitting defeat, surrendering to be a failure.

"As for Yami, he should be back in an hour or so. Someone called him this morning and he told me that he would be back around 4," Yugi stated, looking back at the others before getting up from his seat and walking over to the entrance way to pull out a clump of mistletoe from the pouch of his cream colored hooded sweatshirt.

Noticing the mistletoe in the little one's hands, Bakura smiled while getting off the couch and walking over to the shorter teen. "Need some help?" he asked, having a set of gleaming amethyst eyes look up at him in gratitude, causing him to inwardly flinch. Ryou was cute but Yugi seemed to be the epitome of the whole 'cute and innocent' stuff, which was hard to bare. He felt a bit surrounded by all the cuteness in the room.

"Thanks," Yugi smiled, handing the mistletoe to Bakura as he put it in place, letting it dangle amongst garland and bows.

"No problem, I happen to love that little plant anyways," Bakura smirked, looking over at Ryou and motioning him to come over.

Chuckling at the blush that dusted across Ryou's cheeks, Yugi excused himself from the others before making his way back to his room upstairs. Reaching his room, he smiled as he went over to the window to see Orion standing outside. Opening the window, he ran his hands through the smooth fur as the reindeer poked its head inside.

_: Your human is going to either blow a fuse or have a hear attack when he sees what you did to his living room. :_

Sighing, Yugi shook his head. "So I've been told, but it's all I could think of at the moment," he replied, tapping his finger against one of the bells. "I'm running out of ideas."

_: You could always show him that you're an elf. :_

"I don't know about that… but it might work," Yugi mused. "Hmm, maybe a good flight would give him the spirit."

_: Yup, a good flight does wonders… Wait a minute! Are ya outta ya mind? :_

"No, it's perfect," Yugi smiled. "He'd have to believe in all us then."

_: That or he's going to be thinking that he's lost his mind! Humans like him do not like the thought of being corrected for something that have set their minds to no longer believe in. :_

"We'll see how he takes to the lights and decorations, and then we'll see where to go from there," Yugi sighed, petting the deer while before giving a wave and going back down the stairs.

* * *

Yami sighed as he pulled up into the garage. Getting out of the vehicle and closing the door behind him, he ran a hand through his hair. All he wanted to do was crawl back in bed and sleep, since his uncle had him loading inventory at the game shop for the past few hours.

Rubbing his aching temples, he sighed as he headed for the door connecting to the house. "I sure hope I have some aspirin left," he mused, walking into the house, glancing into the living room to see all the decorating before walking into the kitchen and searching for aspirin.

Finding the wonder pill and getting a glass of water, he swallowed the pill before his crimson eyes sprung open as he recalled what he had seen in the living room, nearing causing him to choke on his water. Coughing, he scrambled back into the hall to stare into the lavishly decorated living room to see his friends gathered around his coffee table with Yugi sitting among them.

"What in the hell is going on?!"

"Uh oh…"

"I'm waiting!"

"We decorated… nice isn't it?" Ryou replied shakily with a forced smile.

Yami growled, causing the entire group to cringe at the tone of the growl. They could already tell that their red eyed companion was about to hit the roof. Shooting a glare at his friends, he turned away sharply before storming up the stairs, unaware of the hurt flashing through amethyst eyes.

Hearing the door slam, Yugi cringed. "Maybe you guys should go," he sighed, looking at the others to see them give a hesitant nod in reply. "I really appreciate what you did though."

"Be careful, Yugi," Jou smiled, patting the little one on the shoulder.

Nodding, Yugi smiled as everyone gave him a pat on the shoulder or in Marik and Bakura's case ruffled his hair before leaving him to contend with his upset house companion. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he went into the kitchen before fixing up a smaller tray with a plate of cookies as well as a glass of milk.

Walking up the stairs, he inwardly flinched recalling the look on Yami's face. Shaking it off as he reached Yami's door, he eased the tray on his hip before knocking on the door. "Y…Yami."

He was greeted with silence before hearing the sound of something flopping down on the bed behind the door. "Can I… can I come in?"

"What do you want?"

Cringing at the harsh tone, Yugi looked down at the cookies in the tray to ease his quivering nerves. He never liked someone displeased with him or yelling at him, it always made him extremely nervous. "I… I want to talk to talk to you."

Silence.

"Yami?"

"… C'mon in, Yugi."

* * *

Z-S: Yeah, the lines are working for me again!

Diallo: Good for you, although I think I'm a bit worried about Yugi... Yami seems a bit pissed!

Z-S: He reminds me of you when I put that collar around your neck!

Diallo: The bells are annoying!

Z-S: -rolls eyes at Diallo- Oh well, hope ya enjoyed

Diallo: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Diallo: I can't believe you actually did that?

Z-S: I actually can accomplish somethings when you aren't complaining about something.

Diallo: Still mad because of the caramel?

Z-S: Keep it up and not even ya 9 lives will save ya.

Diallo: -cringes-

Z-S: -glomps Diallo- I'm just kidding!

Diallo: You found the caramel didn't ya!

Z-S: Nah, this stash was an early birthday present from my cousin

Diallo: Why Me?

Z-S: Hope Ya enjoy!

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Yugi opened the door and entered the room to find Yami on resting on the bed with his back against the headboard and his arms draped around his right knee that was bent close to his chest while the other rested stretched out across the bed.

How was it that Yami could look good in any position that he was in? Even though it was clear from his tense and rigid posture to his clenched fists that he was frustrated and angry, he was still absolutely exquisite looking.

Blushing at his thoughts, Yugi walked toward the bed with the tray still resting on his hip. Stopping at the foot of the bed, he swallowed the lump in his throat as crimson eyes looked up at him with a heated stare. "Umm… I brought these up for you," he said, gently placing the tray on the bed.

Yami looked down at the tray and frowned at the cookies inside. "More cookies, is that all you know how to fix?"

Inwardly flinching at the tone, Yugi shyly dropped his head and rubbed his left arm. "It's a habit… a friend of mine is a cookie fiend and so I tend to make them for him," he explained, his voice shaking a bit since Yami's mood was intimidating.

Watching the little one tense up, Yami sighed while taking one of the cookies and eating it. They were very good cookies after all.

"I'm really… about upsetting you," Yugi whispered out, scuffing the tip of his foot against the carpet. "I just…"

"Where you're from Christmas must've been a big deal, wasn't it," Yami mused, not really asking a question, but Yugi nodded in reply.

Turning away from Yami, Yugi walked over to the window and crawled up into the window seat to stare up at the sky that was dull colored from the snow, but it was enough to know that it was near sunset by the dimming light.

"You're right, where I'm from Christmas was very big," he said, dropping his gaze to look across the road at all the other Christmas decorations that decorated the neighbor's yard. He could also hear the faint sound of carols coming from the other house.

Looking over at the other, Yami's anger drifted. There was something about his amethyst eyed houseguest that made his heart melt sometimes and it was hard to stay mad at Yugi for long, especially when the little one was doing something to try and make him feel better.

"Why did you run away? I mean you seem to miss your home… what did they abuse you or…?"

"No! It was nothing like that!" Yugi interrupted, turning to Yami to watch him blink in surprise at the sudden outburst. "It… it's a bit complicated. Let's just say that I felt like I needed to get out on my own… to prove myself."

Running a hand through his hair, Yami sighed. "I see… and well… well I'm sorry about my attitude downstairs," he managed out, looking over to see amethyst eyes gleaming at him in hope.

"You… you're not mad at me?" Yugi asked his eyes sparkling as a small smile played on his lips before breaking out into a wide grin as Yami gave him a small smile in return.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Yami replied, his smile forming into a smirk as he looked over at Yugi to glare playfully. "Just don't even think about decorating my yard! I have a reputation to uphold, y'know."

Chuckling, Yugi surprised Yami as he ran over to him and wrapped him in a warm hug. "I promise, Yami," he whispered softly.

Yami's heart fluttered at the gentle and soft voice as well as the feel of the warm breath caressing his ear. Yugi had to be the damn cutest person he had ever come across, and the little one's voice was filled with kindness, that it made you want to squeeze the life out of him.

"Well that's settled then," He smiled, getting over his mental musings as Yugi pulled away from him to sit on the bed. Getting up from the bed, he picked up the tray and seized Yugi's wrist to pull the little one towards him. "Now let's go get some real food."

"Can we eat in the living room?" Yugi asked, looking up with his trademark pleading eyes.

'_Damn those eyes!' _Yami inwardly groaned while forcing a smile. "I guess so, but don't event think about putting on any Christmas carols, that room is going to be enough to thrown me into a Christmas breakdown."

"You're so funny, Yami," Yugi chuckled, poking Yami playfully. "It's not like Christmas is going to kill you."

"That's what they want you to believe," he said, poking Yugi on the nose before tugging the little one behind him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi opened the window as he saw Orion flying toward him, watching the deer gracefully land inside his room he smiled as the deer turned to him with a letter in his mouth. "How was everyone?"

_: Gmmemmphe mmphit! :_

"What? Let me get this out of your mouth," Yugi smiled pulling the letter from the deer's mouth to watch it lick it's snout and move its mouth in awkward patterns, causing him to chuckle.

_: Ugh, that stuff tastes horrid! :_

Chuckling, Yugi opened the letter and smiled as he looked over the letter that Mrs. Claus had sent him before pulling out another sheet of paper to find blink as he noticed it to be a small letter from his Grandpa and Santa, both wishing him some luck.

_: Well, what is it? They never told me anything, just shoved it in my mouth and told me to give it to you. I get no respect… :_

"Quit complaining, Ori," Yugi chided, rolling his eyes at the snort he received. "It's just a letter from Nana Claus, Santa, and Grandpa. All three of them wishing me the best and also giving me the whereabouts of Yami's mother."

_: His mother? Why did you want to know where she was? :_

"I figure that Yami doesn't like Christmas because he is always alone and that he thinks that his mother loves her job more than him."

_: You mean she doesn't? :_

"Ori, you're not helping," Yugi sighed exasperatedly, pushing against the deer's head as it looked down at the letter from over his shoulder.

Orion snorted at his elf companion before catching a delightful whiff of something he absolutely loved. Nudging Yugi in the stomach with his nose, he could smell the aroma of sugar cookies.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Yugi laughed, pushing the deer away while using the other hand to hold the letter up in the air. "Cut… it… out!" he mumbled out, giving the deer another push but let out an 'eep' as the deer stepped aside, causing him to hit the floor.

Grumbling, he shot a glare up at the snickering deer while getting back to his feet. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me… I have an idea that may make Yami warm up to Christmas."

_: I didn't think elves did miracles. :_

Glaring over at the deer, Yugi stuck his tongue out before stuffing the letters into the pouch on his hooded sweatshirt. "You know you have a few issues that need to be worked out," he sighed, snapping his fingers as his normal wear was replaced with his elf clothing.

_: What're ya up to? :_

Playing with the bell at the end of his hat, Yugi gave the deer a mischievous grin, causing his amethyst eyes to glow with the elfin charm, signaling that the little one was going to be using some of its infamous magic. "You'll see."

_: That doesn't make me feel any better. :_

"Go get on the roof and wait for me there," Yugi smiled, leaving the room before the deer could mutter a comment. Faintly hearing the clomping of the reindeer's hooves as well as the bells jingling, he knew that Orion had left the room and was now walking along the roof invisible to all eyes.

Making his way to Yami's room, Yugi carefully opened the door and peeked inside to see Yami sleeping peacefully on his side. Smiling, he slipped into the room to walk over to the bed before pulling out a clump of silvery dust from a small pouch around his waist.

Closing his eyes, he blew the dust over Yami while muttering a simple incantation that was supposed to have Yami see everything as a vision or in his case a dream. Leaning over, Yugi chuckled at watching Yami scrunch up his nose.

Sleepy crimson eyes slowly peeled open at feeling something tickling their nose. With his vision coming into focus, Yami looked up to be greeted with gleaming amethyst eyes, causing him to jump lightly. "Y…Yugi?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes before looking at the other to have his eyes widen.

Yugi's face beamed in a perfect smile as he stepped back to let Yami have some room. "C'mon Yami, I want to show you something."

Blinking his eyes, Yami couldn't believe what he was seeing. There Yugi was in front of him, but the little one was no longer wearing anything considered normal. Instead, Yugi was dressed in a purple tunic made like the elf costumes at the mall, while underneath that tunic was a shimmering silvery satin shirt with long billowing bell sleeves. Suede figure fitting pants of silver clad the little one's legs while a black leather belt covered in silver bells hung loosely around Yugi's waist.

Even the elf shoes were there, they were purple with silver bells at the tips and the hat, which nested in the little one's mane of hair, was made extra long at the end, causing some of it to hang over the shoulder to show the silver bell at the end of it.

Yami shook his head. He had to be dreaming, but with every glance it was still the same and he also noticed Yugi's ears were now pointed, proving the little one to be an elf. "You… you're an…"

"Elf," Yugi finished, smiling as Yami nodded hesitantly shock still evident in his eyes. "I'm a Christmas elf and I'm here to show you the wonder of Christmas."

"Now I know I'm crazy," Yami breathed, scooting off the bed and circling around Yugi before gently touching the pointed ears to find that they were really there and not figments of his imagination.

Chuckling at Yami's actions, Yugi grabbed the other's hands and interlaced their fingers gently. "Come with me and we'll be on our way," he smiled, tugging his red eyed double toward the window that opened with a flick of his wrist.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, trying to get out Yugi's grasp, but the little one kept a tight grip on him. Feeling a cold brush of wind rush through the window, he shivered while trying to dig his foot in the carpet.

Turning to look back at Yami, Yugi frowned slightly before bringing out another clump of powder from a side pouch, this powder a soft green before tossing it at Yami, causing the other to sneeze.

"What's the big deal?" he asked, glaring at the shorter before looking down to realize that his sleep wear was replaced with the warmer outfit he had wore earlier, even his trademark boots were on his feet. "There must've been something wrong with that eggnog."

Taking Yami's musing as a chance to make his move, Yugi pulled the other onto the roof with him before closing the window with another flick of his wrist. Looking back to find Yami grumbling about overdue eggnog making him crazy, he sighed while tugging Yami up higher on the roof to see Orion.

_: Oh, no ya don't! :_

"Oh c'mon, Ori," Yugi smiled looking over at the deer to watch it shake its head.

Hearing Yugi talking to someone, Yami looked up and almost screamed as he noticed the same deer he had an earlier encounter with shaking its head at Yugi and snorting while stamping a foot. "I'm loosing my mind, aren't I?"

"You're not loosing your mind, Yami," Yugi smiled, giving the other's hand a gentle squeeze. "This is just a dream to show you the true meaning of the holiday."

_: I'm not here for joyrides! :_

"You give us a ride and I'll make a batch of cookies just for you."

_: I thought I wasn't allowed to have cookies. :_

"I'll make an exception… just this once," Yugi smiled, pulling Yami closer to the deer since Orion grunted a small agreement to seal the deal. "Yami, this is Orion and he's going to take us flying."

Crimson eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious! Deer don't fly!"

"This one does," Yugi smiled, giving Yami a firm shove, causing the other to bump into the deer. "Just relax and everything will be fine. Ori, is a great flyer!"

_: You won me over with the cookies, no need to flatter me. :_

"Get over yourself," Yugi chided, gently swatting the reindeer's ears before climbing up on its back and grabbing the reins. Looking over at Yami, he smiled while motioning the other to climb on behind him. "Please Yami, I promise nothing will go wrong."

_: Unless I get wiped out by a 747 somewhere… Ow! :_

Pulling the deer's ear, Yugi rolled his eyes before blushing as he felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist since the other had climbed on behind him while he was shutting Orion up. Looking back into crimson eyes, he winked. "Are you ready?"

"… I guess… I mean I'm already this far into this wacky dream that I might as well see what happens… right?" Yami sighed, offering a small smile while tightening his grip around the little one's waist as the deer took a step forward.

"That's the spirit!" Yugi chirped, patting Orion to signal that they were ready. Hearing a snort, Yugi chuckled at Yami's yelp as the reindeer beneath them ran toward the edge of the roof before making a leap into the air.

Feeling Orion's muscles moving below him, Yugi looked down to watch the reindeer pump his legs. Flying for reindeer was pretty simple, if one was to watch reindeer fly, it would look they were either running or taking large leaps in midair. Turning to look back at Yami, he chuckled at finding crimson eyes shut.

"Yami, open your eyes," he smiled, giving the other a gently nudge with his elbow.

Opening his crimson eyes, Yami looked down at the passing scenery and couldn't help but smile. Sure, it was a bit frightening being up this high, but the view was spectacular. The city lights as well as the bonus decorations made the place look like something out a Christmas fairy tale.

"It's beautiful," he smiled, turning to look into gleaming amethyst eyes.

_: Not that I don't mind the company an all, but would ya mind telling me where we're going? :_

"We're going to Egypt, off the boundaries of Luxor to be exact," Yugi answered, patting Orion on the neck.

_: What?! I'm a reindeer, not a camel! :_

"E… Egypt, why are we going there?" Yami asked, his eyes clouding up at the thought of really going back home."

Gently rubbing the arm around his neck, Yugi smiled. "I'm taking you to the place you love the most… think of it as my gift to you."

"…Yugi," Yami whispered out, hugging the little one closer to him.

_: Hello, do I not get a say in this? Ow! Quit kicking me or I'll dump both of ya off… Ow! :_

Shaking his head at Orion's complaining, Yugi blushed at the hug Yami was still giving him. "Let's get a move on, Ori," he chuckled, flicking the jingle bell reins.

_: Yeah, yeah… you owe me big, Elf! :_

Yami couldn't help but gasp as the deer lurched upward with a snort before all the jingle bells on the reins glowed just as a black void opened up in the sky in front of them. "What's going on?"

"The jingle bells are magic, they have an ability to warp to any place around the world in like a minute. How else did you think Santa does his job in one night?" Yugi asked, looking back at Yami as Orion jumped through the vortex.

Feeling a cold rush of air, Yami shivered before a small flash caught his attention, causing him to look down at the familiar desert landscape. Feeling the deer dropping altitude, he breathed in the familiar scents that he had longed for since he last left this place.

"How do you feel Yami?" Yugi asked looking over his shoulder to see warm crimson eyes gleaming back at him with new found fondness.

"Words can't describe," Yami smiled, hugging the little one again, just before feeling a light jerk as the deer landed behind a large building. "Looks like we're behind the old library," he smiled, locking his legs as the deer started to walk through the alley way.

"Aren't you afraid that they'll see you?" Yami asked, waving a hand to indicate a few late night travelers, as well as the vehicles driving by.

Shaking his head, Yugi chuckled. "Nope, we're invisible," he replied, looking back to laugh at Yami's perplexed expression. "It's a talent."

Nodding, Yami decided not to ask anymore questions, since the answers made him even more confused. Looking around the city as they continued down the street, he wondered to himself why he couldn't hear the jingle bells on Yugi or the deer ringing from the movement.

"Ok, I think we need to go at least 6 miles west of here," Yugi stated, looking over a piece of parchment in front of him.

Looking over the little one's shoulder, Yami blinked. The illustrations were moving on the paper, a banner over a star waved as if being blown in the breeze, but the scripture on the parchment was something he had never seen before. "You can read that?"

"Of course, silly," Yugi chuckled. "It's my own language."

Groaning at his momentary stupidity, Yami ran a hand through his hair before letting out a startled yelp and wrapping his arms around Yugi again as the deer made another leap into the air. "Give a bit of warning before ya take off like that!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, looking around to spot an excavation site as well as a pair of large tents and a large land rover parked up ahead of them. Looking the vehicle over as the deer came to a stop, there was a part of him that knew that he had seen that vehicle before.

"This is the second gift for you," Yugi smiled, watching Yami slide off Orion's back to run his hand across the land rover.

"What do you think of it, James?"

Yami froze at the voice. Turning his eyes widened at the site of the figure caring a lantern from out of the dig site. "Mo… Mother."

"From what I can gather, it appears that this used to be an oasis and a hideout for thieves."

"I agree."

Yami shook his head as he watched his mother talk to the other man, who he knew to be Ryou's father. It had been at least 4 months since he had last seen his mother and she still looked the same, although it appeared she cut some of her hair.

"Family is a big part of Christmas, and since you were alone, I thought you would like to see exactly what your mother was doing," Yugi smiled, walking over to Yami while pulling Orion behind him.

Watching the two enter into the middle tent, Yami peeked inside a small tent flap window and looked inside to see his mother and her friend sitting down to eat a rather good looking meal as well as some drinks.

"Christmas is almost on the way, and here we are away from our children."

"I know James, how does Ryou take your absences?"

"His aunt watches him for me and he understands what I do, I know he misses me, but he still enjoys the holidays. What of your son?"

Yami tensed as heard the question. Watching his mother run a hand through her crimson streaked black hair, he didn't know if he wanted to hear her answer or not.

"I feel like I'm loosing him. Ever since his father died… Yami has closed himself up and not let anyone in, he has even turned his back on the holidays. When he was little, it was his favorite time of the year because his father would let him help decorate… actually he turned his back on the holidays before the accident."

"I'm sorry to hear of that, he seems such a nice young man. Ryou tells me about all his friends when I call."

"I try to call Yami, but at the second ring I loose the nerve to talk to him, since all he tends to do is argue with me or has better things to do. I talk to my brother in law and he tells me that Yami works really hard for him and everything, which I am very proud of, but I wish he would just talk to me sometimes."

"You know children, Halima… especially teenagers."

"I know, but still I wish Yami would at least enjoy Christmas… for me and in memory of his father."

Yami dropped his head while walking away from the tent and going to sit on a small desert rock on the brink of camp. So he was hurting his mother with his attitude? He didn't mean to… it's just he didn't want her to worry about him and then bring up his father…

"Yami?" Yugi asked, his voice soft and full of concern as he kneeled in front of the other to notice strong crimson eyes watering lightly because of unshed tears. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…"

Pulling the little one to him, Yami hugged Yugi while burying his face in the wild mane of silky hair. "Don't apologize, Yugi," he whispered lightly. "This is only a dream right… a dream telling me that I need to do better before I loose all those I care about."

"That's right, Yami," Yugi sighed, hugging Yami back.

"Now I kinda know how Scrooge felt," Yami sighed, smirking lightly as he pulled back to look at Yugi. "But I think I had it better off than he did?"

"Why's that?"

"Because instead of ghosts, I got a really cute elf instead," Yami smiled, caressing Yugi's cheek lightly while chuckling as the little one flushed.

_: Woo, blush any brighter and Rudolph will have some competition! :_

"Shut up!"

Chuckling, Yami quirked an eyebrow as he looked between Yugi and the deer. Shaking it off, he got to his feet and walked over to reindeer and gave it a rub behind the ears before climbing on its back. "Let's go home, Yugi."

Smiling, Yugi nodded as he climbed on in front of Yami to have arms wrapped around him once again. "B…back to Yami's, Orion."

Snorting the deer, took off at a quick run before leaping into the air.

As they flew through the air, Yami blinked as he heard something he hadn't heard earlier… the sound of Orion and Yugi's jingle bells ringing.

* * *

Diallo: So he finally heard the bells

Z-S: Yup, heh and ya gotta love Ori!

Diallo: True

Z-S: Speaking of the deer, if anyone is curious as to what he looks like, I did a pic of him.

Diallo: Let us know if ya wanta see and we'll post the link next chap.

Z-S: Now off to O.T.P and Wild Aces!

Diallo: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Diallo: -Paws at the cottonball at the end of his Santa hat- Why must you do this to me?

Z-S: Because you look cute!

Diallo: -grumbles-

Z-S: Anyways, hope ya enjoy this chap!

* * *

Honey amber eyes followed the young amethyst eyed elf in disguise as he continued to pace back and forth in his appointed bedroom. 

_: Keep pacing and that human will have your head for putting a hole in his floor! :_

"At least he would yell or say something to me," Yugi countered, his voice frantic and worried. "It's been 4 days… and he's not said a word to me unless I start a conversation. Other than that… he just leaves me alone."

_: I tried to warn ya. I told ya humans don't like to be told that they're wrong, but would you listen? Nooo- Hey! Watch it with those pillows! :_

Glaring at the reindeer, Yugi sighed in defeat while flopping back on his bed. "I thought he had changed… I thought he started to believe. I mean he even told me that he heard the bells… but then…"

_: He thought it all to be a dream, which is the purpose of the powder you sprinkled on him. :_

Turning to lie on his stomach, Yugi buried his face into the dark blue comforter. "I don't know what to do anymore," he sighed, his voice muffled against the fabric.

Seeing his little companion in distress, Orion quickly got to his feet and walked over to the bed to affectionately nuzzle his snout through Yugi's spiky mane. His warm breath tingling against the other's scalp, causing the little one to let out muffled giggles.

_: Hey, don't worry, you still have a few more days before we leave… and you can even decorate my antlers if it'll make ya feel better. :_

Lifting his head up to look at the deer, Yugi smiled while reaching up a hand to run across the moist snout. "You're right," he chuckled before leaning over and picking up his backpack to unzip the front to pour tinsel, ornaments, bows and sparkling garland onto the bed.

"Now to decorate those antlers of yours," he chuckled, picking up the ornaments and tinsel.

_: Lucky me… :_

**MEANWHILE…**

'_I know it was all a dream, but it felt so real…' _Yami mused, shuffling through the day's mail before spying an overly decorated envelope. Quirking an eyebrow curiously, he opened the letter to retrieve an invitation to the Christmas dance that was going to be held in a few days.

Normally, he would have tossed the invite as well as the random Christmas cards in the garbage, but now everything seemed different.

Crimson eyes darting over to the stairs, Yami shook his head. He wasn't sure of what to make of his little houseguest anymore, especially after having that weird dream of seeing Yugi in an adorable elf outfit as well as having those elfin ears.

Running a hand through his hair, Yami flopped down on one of the counter stools and laid the mail on the counter. Thinking about what had happened in his dream, he looked over at a picture hanging on wall that was of him with his parents, and he was sitting on his father's shoulders while his mother was holding his hands.

'_Dreams usually fade after you wake up though, but I can vividly remember this one and it's been 4 days,' he_ sighed, running a hand through his hair. That dream had left him confused, and when he had woke up he had went into Yugi's room to prove to himself that Yugi was definitely not an elf.

Running a hand down his face, Yami groaned at that thought. It wasn't really hard to imagine the little one as such, his features already elfin in appearance and plus his personality and easy going nature. Hell, if Yami hadn't dreamt him being an elf, he would've certainly tagged the little one as being an angel.

Shaking his head, he got slid off the stool and grabbed the invitation before making his way up the stairs. He felt that Yugi deserved to have a night of fun and well he was wanted to make the little one happy, especially since he had been a bit distant the past few days.

Who would blame him though? It wasn't everyday that you have a dream about someone being an elf, flying on a reindeer, and admitting that said elf was also adorable… oh yeah and finding out that their parent's were worried about them no matter what.

Reaching the little one's room, Yami took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Hearing a startled eep, he blinked at hearing what sounded like something running to the window as well as the faint sound of jingling bells.

"Y..Yami?"

Looking down into wide amethyst eyes, Yami shook his head. "What was going on?" he asked looking into the room but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"You startled me and I fell off the bed," Yugi smiled stepping to the side and letting Yami walk in. "Why?"

"I thought I heard bells and something running to the window," Yami replied, walking into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh well the bell you must've heard come from my backpack but I don't know anything about the running to the window," Yugi shrugged, walking over to the bed to sit beside the other before taking notice of the paper in his hands. "What's that?"

Shaking his head, Yami looked down at the invitation in his hands and smiled lightly. "Umm, well to make up for my behavior the past few days I thought I would take you to the Christmas dance."

Amethyst eyes widened as they looked over the taller figure. "Really," Yugi asked. "You mean you'd take me?"

Nodding, Yami couldn't get over the warmth filling his heart at the beautiful smile etched across the cherubic face. "Of course, I mean you deserve to have some fun," he smiled before giving a light 'oomph' as Yugi tackled him to the bed in a large hug.

_: Am I interrupting anything? :_

Hearing the amused voice, Yugi blushed scarlet as he looked down to find crimson eyes looking up at him in amusement. "… I'm really sorry 'bout that," he mumbled scrambling back to straddle across Yami's lap before noticing that it wasn't an innocent place to be either, causing him to blush even more before quickly climbing off the other.

_: And with that blush I think you have surpassed Rudolph! :_

Shooting a side glare at the reindeer, Yugi's attention quickly jerked back to Yami as he felt a warm and gentle hand caress his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, little one," Yami smiled, stroking the soft cheek. "I didn't mind." Enjoying the blush, he scooted off the bed while leaving the invitation on the bed in his place. "The dance is the day after tomorrow, and I'm sure the others will be glad to see you."

"They'll be glad to see you too, Yami," Yugi smiled reaching up to intertwine his hand with Yami's and giving it a light squeeze. "They want you to enjoy the holidays just as much as I do."

Chortling, Yami shook his head. "I'll probably throw everyone in shock at showing up," he smirked before lifting up their joined hands and rubbing Yugi's knuckles across his cheek. "However, for you I think I will try to enjoy the holidays and make the most of it."

Smiling and continuing to blush, Yugi pulled their joined hands back to him so that he could lightly kiss the top of Yami's hand. "That means a lot to me," he whispered, looking up into warm crimson eyes before hearing amused whoops and cheers coming from the window, causing him to toss the reindeer outside another glare.

"What are you looking at?"

"An insane rein… er nothing," Yugi fumbled, pulling away from Yami as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought I saw something."

Yami blinked. Did Yugi just start to say reindeer? Looking over at the window to see nothing but the usual scenery, he looked back down to find Yugi shuffling his feet across the floor. "Alright, but anyways get ready and we'll go meet up the others and grab a bite to eat."

Nodding, Yugi watched Yami close the door behind him before glaring over at the window. "You know those cookies I promised you…" he asked, watching the deer nod. "Put another hoof out of line and you can forget about them!"

_: Ok, ok… I'll be good! :_

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Kura, you looked cute in it." 

"I don't do cute."

"You do Ryou, don't you?"

A scarlet blush.

"Shut Up, Marik!"

"Bakura, relax and just wear the hat, it'll make Ryou happy."

Russet brown eyes narrowed at the corn silk blond across the table. "There is no way in the seven hells I'm going to wear this thing," Bakura growled waving the large Santa hat that was clutched his hand.

"Really Bakura?"

Before Bakura had time to react the hat had been jerked from his grasp and clamped down onto his head. "What the hell?!" he growled, glaring up to look into smirking face and amused crimson eyes.

"Smooth move, Yami," Marik chuckled, looking over at his white haired companion to chuckle at the look of Bakura wearing the large Santa hat while glaring death to all those around the table. "Looks like Santa went bad this year."

Chuckling at Marik, Yami shook his head while eyeing the red and white jester hat on Marik's head. "And what are you supposed to be? Joker Claus?"

"I'm the Jester of Christmas," Marik smirked, flicking one of the jingle bells at the end of his hat.

Shaking his head, Malik rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "He seen the hat and wouldn't shut up until he got it," he sighed, reaching up to flick one of the bells as well. "I think he does look cute in it."

"All ya need to do is get Ryou and Malik elf hats," Jou smiled, walking up to the others with Seto striding right beside him.

At the mention of the word 'elf', Yami looked down to find Yugi smiling at the two while talking to Ryou. Tearing his eyes away from the little one, he looked back at the rest of his friends to sigh in relief at not seeing Anzu around.

Grumbling at the hat, Bakura reached up to take the horrid thing from his head but was stopped as Ryou grabbed his hands.

"Leave it on, Kura. You'll be my own Santa this year." Ryou smiled, leaning over to put a soft kiss on Bakura's cheek.

Yami couldn't help but smile a little at the two. Aside from Bakura's moody and bad attitude, Ryou made him complete since he was nice and friendly. Looking over at the cuddling duo of corn silk blonds, he shook his head. Those two were both crazy so they deserved each other.

"You know, Yugi we could really use your help with putting up the final decorations for the Christmas dance," Ryou smiled. "I mean you have great taste when it comes to the holiday decorations."

"I'd love to help you, Yami and I will be going to it," Yugi beamed.

"Come again?" Bakura asked, looking over at Yugi with a cynical eyebrow.

"Yami and I are going to the dance."

"You're joking," Marik butted in, looking over to find Yami, Seto, and Jou taking care of ordering some food.

"No, he mentioned it to me today and he told me that he would take me," Yugi reasoned, smiling at the unbelieving looks he was getting.

"That's great, Yugi. It'll do Yami some good to get out and enjoy himself," Ryou smiled, patting Yugi on the back.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Bakura muttered. "Hell, I'm still surprised that he didn't take down all the stuff we did at his house."

Pouting slightly, Yugi shook his head. "He wasn't happy about them, but I think he got over them," he stated, looking up at Bakura and Marik.

"Or so ya think," Marik smirked. "I just think he is doing this because the hard ass might actually like you."

Blinking his amethyst eyes, Yugi fought down his urge to blush. "I'm only a guest at his house… a guest that will be leaving soon," he whispered sadly, turning away from the others not catching the small frown that crossed their faces.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, looking over Yugi curiously.

"Nevermind," Yugi sighed, putting on a smile for the others as he noticed Yami coming back with a tray filled with two plates of food. "Forget I said anything about it."

As everyone got their food and started to eat, Bakura and Marik noticed the side looks that Yami would give Yugi and Malik and Ryou would notice the looks that Yugi would give Yami. It was obvious to them that Yugi was becoming more than a mere guest to Yami and Yami was more than a mere host to Yugi.

"So has ever one gotten their Christmas shopping done?" Ryou asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Just finished," Seto smirked before poking Jou. "The mutt here has the trunk loaded with last minute stuff."

Lightly smacking the hand away, Jou gave the other a pointed look. "I had a lot to buy for, and you're not that easy to please, pal!"

"I told ya what would please me."

"I ain't buying ya leash and ya better not even think about getting me a damn collar either!"

"Damn, and I had already got your tags," Seto chuckled, earning a glare from the blond.

"We just finished our shopping the other day," Ryou smiled. "But I think we need to go and look for one more gift."

"We do?" Bakura asked, earning a jab in the ribs by his boyfriend. "What was that for?"

Whispering into his ear about Yugi, Ryou watched as Bakura gave out a soft 'Oh'. Turning to look at the others he decided to chance his neck question. "What about you, Yami?"

Crimson eyes regarded the rest of the table before falling onto soft amethyst. "Actually, I thought about getting a few things today, if Yugi wants to help me," he smiled, catching those amethyst eyes gleaming brightly back at him as Yugi nodded.

The others had to catch their jaws from dropping as Yami and Yugi bid them good bye before leaving and going through the mall.

"I…"

"Don't…"

"Believe…"

"It…!" Malik finished, rubbing his eyes. "Someone pinch me… Ow! Dammit, not that hard!" he grumbled, smacking Marik on the shoulder.

"Y'know, maybe Yugi is da best thing dat could happen ta Yami," Jou smiled, looking back at the others.

"Yup, it already looks like Yami is opening up more to Yugi," Ryou smiled. "He even told us that Yami is going to come to the dance."

"No way," Jou grinned. "Yami is actually going to come to something that deals with the holidays."

"Looks that way," Bakura smiled before taking his chance to take off the hat, to only have Ryou smack his hands away.

"Leave it on!"

"I swear you have eyes on the back of your head!" Bakura grumbled.

"No, it's just your predictable when it comes to something you don't like," Ryou smiled, cuddling up beside his boyfriend.

"Predictable my ass," Bakura grumbled. "I just want the…"

"Bloody thing off… yeah I thought so," Ryou chuckled, looking up to see Bakura glaring at him. "I told you that you're predictable."

The others couldn't help but laugh as Bakura continued to start rants to only have Ryou finish them off for him. Ryou was the only one who was able to get away with it though, because if anyone else would have tried… well Bakura would have choked the life out of them or would have them strung up with the garland hanging from the ceiling rafters of the mall.

Not exactly a fun idea for spending the holiday, now is it?

* * *

Diallo: Ok don't forget about Orion's pic. 

Z-S: I know, the link to the pic is on my profile, Oh and fair warning to all those. Forgive me for the antlers! And although I would have loved to have had an Elf Yugi in there... I can't draw people worth a lick

Diallo: Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Z-S: Fianlly, I get this finished.

Diallo: You were being lazy again.

Z-S: No, it just seemed that this Christmas was more than I bargained for.

Diallo: True, heh then again watching you trip around in the dark was amusing too.

Z-S: -whacks Diallo- Enjoy!

* * *

Amethyst eyes looked over the reflection in the mirror carefully, turning in every angle to make sure that everything looked good. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to look over at the reindeer lying in the floor beside the window.

Finding the deer resting its head along the floor, Yugi pouted at the sleeping Orion. Walking over to the deer, he kneeled down and gently stroked the smooth patch of fur that rest between the large velvet covered antlers.

_: Mph, two more minutes… Go away P.J… :_

"I'm not your brother," Yugi chuckled, poking the deer in the snout to watch honey amber eyes slowly blink open to look at him before snorting. Getting back to his feet, he done a full turn for the deer, "So, what do you think?"

_: You look fine. Of course I'm not the one you're trying to please. :_

Sighing, Yugi ran his hand over the outfit, which was actually his elf clothing, but modified to fit in with normal standards. The purple tunic was now a vest that splits down the sides that were pulled together by black leather twine while his shimmering silver under shirt remained the same.

His pants were now sliver leather that hugged his figure like a second skin while the black leather silver jingle belled belt hung loosely at his hips. Elf shoes were replaced by black boots similar to the ones that he had seen in Yami's room. Around his neck he had a smaller collar that matched the same style of his belt, but without the jingle bells.

_: Might as well put on the hat… Although I think that outfit may put your human into shock. :_

Picking his elf hat, Yugi placed it on his head before looking over at the deer and sitting on the bed. "Ori… do you remember when you said that there was something more I wasn't telling you?"

_: Yeah and I said ya had feelin's for ya human. :_

"Yeah… well you were right," Yugi whispered, twirling a finger in one of his golden bangs. "There's just something about him… and I'm scared."

_: I wouldn't be scared, from all that I can tell… I think that human likes you too. :_

Yugi smiled while looking over at the deer before looking over at the small calendar on his nightstand. Time had seemed to go by so fast. Tonight was the dance… which made him happy… but tonight was also the day before Christmas Eve, meaning that he had to leave as soon as he was sure Yami was asleep.

"I can't just leave him like this."

_: I feel for ya, but ya can't really stay here… especially since your grandpa expects you to return home. :_

Pushing off the bed, Yugi walked over to the deer to sit on the window seat and pull his legs up to his chest while wrapping his arms around them. "I've never felt like this before, Ori."

_: Could be something ya ate… Ow! I was just playing! I know that ya like the guy! Heck, I as well as his group of friends seem to find it obvious. :_

"How do you know?"

_: I follow the two of you wherever ya go! I see the looks ya give each other and those other humans do as well. :_

Blushing lightly, Yugi pulled his hat off to sit in his lap while playing with the bell at the end. "I tried so hard to get him to believe in Christmas again… and just when I think I fail he does something to make me think other wise… but then he does something to make me think I didn't do anything."

_: What'd ya expect? He's a human! :_

Chuckling lightly, Yugi slid off the bed before going over to Orion and putting the elf hat between his antlers. "Keep the hat for me, and stay here while we are at the dance," he smiled before waving his hand as a platter of Christmas cookies appeared on the floor beside the deer.

_: For me? :_

"Yup, you deserve them… even though I wish you showed humans a bit more respect," Yugi chuckled at the snort he received before watching the deer snatch up one of the cookies. "Behave," he ordered with a hint of amusement in his voice before leaving the room and heading down stairs to see if Yami was ready.

**DOWNSTAIRS…**

Yami smiled while looking at the presents under the tree. He and Yugi had bought the others gifts and Yami had even managed to get Yugi a gift, even though the little one had insisted that it wasn't necessary.

Glancing at himself in the reflection of the hall mirror, he took another look over his clothing for the dance. Trademark figure hugging black leather pants and a dark red satin shirt that had black belt cuffs that made it look as if he had his usual bracelets on his wrists. Running a hand through his hair, he rolled his eyes at the festive glitter that was dusted across his wild mane. He had spent an hour trying to get the stuff out, but with no luck- he would have to get Bakura back for dumping that bottle of glitter on him later.

Taking another glance at his watch, he was getting ready to call for Yugi when the little one appeared at the bottom of the stairs, causing crimson eyes to blink at the sight before them.

Amethyst eyes gleamed as they met warm crimson. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I wasn't sure if this looked alright," Yugi smiled, waving a hand to indicate his choice in clothing.

Looking over the little one, Yami's thoughts went back to the dream with Yugi as an elf wearing an outfit almost exactly like what was worn right now. "No worries, it was definitely worth the wait," he smiled, enjoying the blush that dusted those smooth cheeks.

Yugi shuffled his feet lightly while blushing and dropping his head to try and keep his eyes away from Yami's. It was going to be really hard to leave Yami, since Yugi had been falling for him since he first seen him, and now that the other was being more open to him… well it was going to hurt even more.

Grabbing his black leather trench coat, Yami slipped it on before handing Yugi his own coat. "Well gets going," he smiled, watching Yugi slip on the long coat before looking back at him with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Wow Ryou, this looks great! You and Bakura did a great job," Malik smiled looking around the decorated building.

"Thanks, I sort of decided to do a bit of like how Yugi did Yami's decorations," Ryou smiled before looking at Bakura to notice him and Marik bickering over the punch bowl. "Of course you missed seeing Bakura hanging from a garland strand when he slipped on the ladder."

Not able to contain himself, Malik broke out laughing at the thought of Bakura cursing every breath while tangled around a piece of garland and hanging around. "Tell me you took pictures…"

"Which would you prefer? Kodak or Polaroid?" Ryou chuckled before noticing Jou and Seto entering the building followed by Anzu and her date for the evening. Waiting up for Jou and Seto to come toward them, he smiled in greeting.

"Ya did a great job, Ryou!" Jou mused, giving his friend a thumbs up while looking around the room.

"Thanks," Ryou smiled.

"You did all the work, didn't you?" Seto asked and smirked as Ryou gave a small nod.

"Kura helped… a bit," Ryou smiled, keeping an eye on the punch bowl so that Bakura and Marik wouldn't try to spike it or something.

"Yeah, from what I heard, Bakura for the most of it was a bit 'tied' up," Malik chuckled, causing Ryou to swat his arm playfully while letting out a small chuckle.

Eyeing the two curiously, Jou turned his attention back to the door to have his eyes widen at the sight of familiar spiky tri color hair that stood out from the rest of the crowd. "I dun believe it… Yami… he came."

"What?"

Ryou, Malik, and Seto's eyes all widened at the sight of their friend entering the building with his smaller look a like right beside him.

"Yugi was telling the truth," Ryou breathed, looking over at Malik.

"Yeah I know… freaky," Malik smirked.

"What makes it so freaky?" Jou asked, looking over at the other blond.

"Well as long as we've known Yami, he's never came to the dance… so forgive me for feeling as if I have just entered the 'Twilight Zone'… its just freaky," Malik replied.

"I figured you'd be used to freaky, look at your boyfriend he takes residence in the 'Twilight Zone'," Seto smirked before quickly side stepping the blow from the blond that would have caught him in the gut.

"Leave my little Psycho outta this," Malik pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm guessing someone is talking about Marik, aren't they?" Yami smirked, walking up to his friends while catching the look on Malik's face.

"Yami, man… I thought ya didn't do Christmas dances," Jou mused, looking at his friend curiously.

Smiling at the tall blond, Yami shot a look over to see Yugi complimenting Ryou on his decorating. "I wanted Yugi to have some fun," he smiled, looking back at Jou.

"This must be where the Grinch learned his heart grew three sizes," Seto smirked, ignoring the glare Yami tossed at him. "Or is the part where Scrooge realized he was being nothing more than a selfish…"

Growling at the brunet, Yami was glad that Jou had managed to cut Seto off by shoving a small Christmas cake in the CEO's mouth. Smirking at the look on Seto's face, he shook his head before looking around to see Ryou and Yugi over at the punch bowl getting a drink.

"It is true; you do like him, don't you?" Malik smiled, poking Yami in the shoulder.

Swatting the hand away, Yami rolled his eyes at the goofy grin on his friend's face. Knowing that he would be pestered all night, he sighed while crossing his arms. "You're right, I do really like him. He's just so different from everyone else… he's nice…"

"Hey! We're nice," Malik pointed out, crossing his arms as well.

"He's sane," Yami glared, tossing Malik a look that almost dared him to make another comment to interrupt him. "He's just unlike anyone I've ever met… he makes Christmas worth while."

Yugi couldn't help but blush as he looked over to find Yami watching, those crimson eyes watching his every movement with a warm smile gracing that handsome face.

"Looks as if someone is a bit smitten," Ryou smiled, taking a sip of his punch while noticing the blush on Yugi's face and Yami's watchful eyes.

Blinking his eyes, Yugi tried to shy away from the other. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious that the two of you like each other, your blushing and Yami keeping a close eye on you sorta give it away," Ryou grinned, causing Yugi's blush to darken. "I think you two make a perfect pair, especially since Yami seems to be a lot happier with you around."

'_That's why leaving is going to be so hard,' _Yugi sighed while putting up a smile for Ryou. "I'm glad Yami is happy now," he whispered.

"Yup and him being here is a miracle in itself," Ryou chuckled before thinking back to what Yugi had said about leaving. "Um, were seriously going to leave… like you said you were the other day?"

Taking a sip of his punch, Yugi started to idly finger one of the bells around his belt. "I don't have much of a choice; even if I wanted to stay longer they would come and get me… so I have to leave…"

Ryou frowned, Yugi looked so sad to him, as if he really didn't want to leave Yami… but didn't have a choice in the matter. "When do you leave?"

"Too soon for my liking," Yugi sighed before shaking his head and taking another drink of punch. "Enough gloomy thoughts though, this is a Christmas dance and a time to have good time, so lets have some fun."

"Good idea," Ryou smiled, finishing off his punch as Yami appeared before them.

Smiling at Yugi, Yami offered his hand. "Ready to show these losers how to really dance?" he smirked earning a pout from Ryou and a glare from Bakura as he walked up beside his boyfriend.

"Be nice," Yugi chided, poking Yami in the arm with a light chuckle before grasping the offered hand and pulling Yami out on the dance floor behind him.

Hearing the upbeat holiday music, Yugi took a quick look around the building to make sure that a certain reindeer wasn't spying on him, but then again he had left Orion with cookies, so the deer would be eating those all night. Feeling arms gently wrap around his waist, he blushed as he looked up to find gleaming crimson eyes looking down at him.

Watching the couple dance, Ryou smiled lightly.

"I have to admit that Yami seems to be happy," Bakura sighed, dancing lightly with Ryou. "I mean the pipsqueak actually managed to get him to come to a dance."

Nodding, Ryou sighed as he leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder. "Too bad that Yugi will be leaving soon… and he really likes Yami."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, looking down at Ryou with an arched eyebrow. "The kid can't just leave like that… I mean he ran away and all."

"I know that, but he said that even though he wanted to stay that if he did that they would come for him anyways," Ryou replied.

Yugi smiled while leaning his head lightly against Yami's shoulder. Breathing in the other's spicy exotic scent, he wanted to lock the aroma into his memory so that he could always remember Yami.

"I'm really glad that you came around Yugi," Yami whispered. "You made this Christmas really special… and I think I actually like the holidays now."

"Christmas is a special time Yami, and everyone should enjoy it," Yugi smiled. "Even though I ran away from home… I still love the holidays and I bet that even though your mother is away that she wishes for you to have a good time as well."

Yami tensed lightly at the mention of his mother and thinking back to that wacky dream of his. "Yeah… I guess your right. I had a dream about her not to long ago and well it felt so real, but I was back in Egypt and she was there talking to one of her colleagues about Christmas and hoping that I would enjoy them.," he replied while tightening his grip on Yugi. "You were there in my dream as well… but it was really weird."

Noticing the look on Yami's face, Yugi chuckled. "What was so weird about it? I wasn't dressed up in some awful looking outfit was I?"

"No, you looked great… I mean… oh you know what I mean," Yami flustered. "It's just you were an Elf in my dream and to make it even odder there was this flying reindeer that I think was called Orion."

"Orion… never heard of that one before, then again you dreamed of me being an Elf," Yugi chuckled before pouting lightly. "I mean I know I'm short… but really."

Rolling his eyes, Yami chuckled before hugging Yugi closer to him, "That's not what I meant," he sighed while using a hand to lift Yugi's chin so he could look into those wide amethyst eyes. "I don't know where you ran away from, but I hope they don't want you back… because I don't think I could let you go."

'_Oh Yami…' _Hugging the other, Yugi had to bite back the urge to cry, but that would be a bad thing because Orion would know as well as his Grandpa and then he would have to leave even sooner.

Hugging the other back, Yami nuzzled into the wild hair to take in Yugi's unique scent. The little one smelled like Christmas, be it from the cookies and treats to cinnamon and peppermint, each smell apparent but not so strong that it resulted in a headache.

"Ya mean that Yugi is actually going to be leaving?"

"That's what he said, pup."

"That sucks."

"Nah, ya think?"

"Oh shaddup."

"Marik, you and Bakura please try to hold off from arguing," Ryou sighed.

"Ryou's right, this is bad news, because look at how cute they are together," Malik smiled, looking over at the dancing couple.

"If he's leaving we can't really do anything about it," Marik sighed.

"He does have a point," Bakura shrugged.

"When's he leaving?" Seto asked, crossing his arms lightly.

"He didn't say," Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "But the way he looked it seemed as if he was leaving tonight."

"But tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Jou gasped, looking back at the couple to se them going over to get a drink of punch, both still holding hands.

"Hell of a Christmas present… Ow!"

"Inconsiderate bastard," Malik grumbled, whacking Marik on the back of the head.

"Hmm I thought Bakura was da labeled 'Bastard' of da group," Jou smirked, earning a glare from the said person.

"Kaiba put a muzzle on that mutt of yours, before I have him fixed."

"Bakura, behave," Ryou chided, whapping the other on the shoulder.

"Ryou's right, and Pup keep ya trap shut, we have more important matters to deal with," Seto stated, looking over to find Yugi and Yami finishing their drinks and heading their way.

"How come you all aren't dancing?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow at the look on his friend's faces.

"Have you ever seen Bakura dance, the guy has two left feet?" Marik smirked before ducking as a punch was thrown his way by Bakura.

"You just wait till I get my hands on you!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryou shook his head before looking over at Malik to notice him doing the same thing. "We were just taking a break and talking."

"Oh, well Yugi and I are heading back," Yami smiled, before looking back down at Yugi. "Stay here and I'll go and get our coats." Watching Yugi nod, he left to go get the said items.

"You can't leave."

"I don't have a choice," Yugi sighed, rubbing his left arm."

"Why, is someone after ya?" Jou asked, looking curiously at the shorter.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… I just can't stay any longer… no matter how much I want to," Yugi replied sadly while continuing to rub his arm.

"What wouldn't we believe? Just tell us the truth… or at least tell Yami… he deserves to know that you're leaving," Ryou countered, looking sadly at the other.

"I'm going to tell Yami," Yugi whispered before perking up as he noticed Yami coming back to him with his coat in hand.

"Here," Yami smiled, watching Yugi put on the coat before looking back at his friends. They all wore confused frown on their faces, making him wonder what was going on, but didn't feel like getting involved in anything right now. "Ready?" he asked, looking down to get a nod in return.

Waving to the others, Yugi turned away and walked out of the building with Yami. _'I'm going to miss all of you; it was nice meeting all of you.'_

* * *

"Well did you have fun?"

Smiling, Yugi nodded. "It was the best, Yami, thanks for taking me," he replied while walking into the living room before stopping as he felt Yami pull him to a halt under the entrance way. Looking back at the other, he arched an eyebrow curiously as Yami motioned for him to look up.

There above him hanging from a bright red bow was the clump of mistletoe. Gulping and blushing scarlet, he looked back to find Yami smiling at him. "Eh… heh I wonder how that got there?"

"I wonder?" Yami stated flatly with a light smirk before pulling Yugi closer to him and hugging his gently. "I might not be all that holiday crazy, but I do know what mistletoe means."

"Really, would you tell me?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side while blinking his eyes.

Shaking his head, Yami couldn't believe how adorable the other was. Reaching up to caress the soft cheek, he smiled while leaning closer to other. "How about I show you, instead?" he whispered before closing the distance and capturing Yugi's lips with his own.

'_I'm never going to forget you, Yami… you are my first kiss as well as my first love. I just hope that you can forgive me,' _Yugi mused while letting himself melt into the tender kiss. Yami's lips were warm and tender and tasted of honey and spice.

Pulling back from the kiss, Yami licked his lips lightly. Yugi lips were like his scent, making him think back to all the sweetest treats available on Christmas, but they were also soft and pliant. Not wanting to let the other go just yet, he leaned down and rubbed his nose against the others, in a cute Eskimo kiss, causing Yugi to chuckle.

Smiling at the other, Yugi reached up to gently caress the other's cheek, taking careful movements so that the feel of Yami's skin and the structure of his face were etched in his mind for all time. "I'm glad I met you, Yami."

"I'm glad I met you too," Yami smiled, cupping the hand on his cheek and interlacing their fingers before leaning down to kiss Yugi once more. "I don't feel so alone anymore."

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"_I don't feel so alone anymore…"_

"Why did he have to say that? Ori… I can't do this," Yugi sighed, looking over at the clock to see it displaying 11:30. Turing back to the desk, he looked over the letter he had written for Yami, explaining the truth and everything.

_: Might as well tell him how you really feel. :_

"This is too hard… I don't want to leave," Yugi sighed, feeling tears building up in his eyes.

_: We have to go back. :_

Shaking his head, Yugi took off his hat and got up from his chair to lay the letter on the bed before placing his hat next to it. Using his magic, he placed a beautiful crimson poinsettia beside his hat.

Feeling an affectionate nuzzle on his back, he sighed before turning around. "Give me a second," he sighed before leaving the room and going into Yami's room to find the other in a peaceful sleep. Walking over to the bed, Yugi eased himself up to where he could reach the other's cheek before giving it a soft kiss.

"I love you," he whispered out with a light choke as tears trailed away from his eyes. Unaware of one of his tears hitting Yami's cheek, he didn't notice crimson eyes opening as he turned and ran out of the room.

_: Ready to go? :_

"No… but I don't have a choice," Yugi sighed sadly before climbing out the window and jumping on Orion's back. "Let's just go home," he whispered before letting his tears fall as Orion leaped off the roof.

"YUGI!!"

Yugi couldn't help but turn around and look back at the house to see Yami standing at the window looking out at him. He could see the awed, confused and sad look on the other's face, causing his heart to ache as he turned away to lean down close to Orion's neck and break out in tears. No matter how much he wanted to turn and go back, he couldn't but to some extent he was also proud that Yami had the Christmas spirit back and could actually see them.

* * *

Diallo: Gah...! You can't end it like that!

Z-S: This isn't the last chap! -rolls eyes-

Diallo: Heh... I knew that!

Z-S: Yeah, sure ya did!

Diallo: Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Z-S: I know I'm late with this... I'm so sorry!

Diallo: We've had some problems...

Z-S: Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

"I've never seen him like this before." 

"The poor dear, he acts as though he was completely heartbroken."

"I know, and the only one that he actually talks to is Orion."

"What do you think happened down there?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine, I was actually thinking of asking you the same thing."

"Oh, well I'm not aware of what happened… although, I think Santa knows, but he hasn't said anything."

Hearing the door opening, a pair of aged violet and warm hazel eyes turned to see the said man entering the building with a smile on his face.

"Where's Orion?"

"He's with Yugi," Solomon replied, looking up at his boss with an arched eyebrow. "Why?"

"I need him to retrieve a special letter," Santa smiled.

"What kind of letter?" Mrs. Claus asked, looking her husband over carefully.

"You'll find out," Santa grinned before looking over to see the desired deer walking toward them. "Orion, come here," he called, walking over to the deer and petting it on the head between its antlers.

Solomon and Mrs. Claus watched the exchange with curious and confused stares. Whatever was going on, it seemed to surprise the deer or at least made it sort of happy because it fidgeted with its hooves, as if eager to get the job done.

"Now off ya go," Santa chuckled as Orion took off running out of the building. Turning to look back at his wife and Leading Elf, he shook his head at their perplexed faces. "Meet me in the study in an hour, and you can help me decide on a 'special' gift."

Blinking, Mrs. Claus sighed as she watched her husband walk away toward the workshop. Shaking her head, she looked back over at the Lead Elf and shrugged. "I guess we wait for Orion to come back, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go see Yugi."

"By all means, be my guest," Solomon smiled, before turning around as someone tapped his shoulder before placing a clipboard in his hands. "Because I have to get back to work, double checking the gifts and making sure that the sleigh is ready for tonight."

Nodding, Mrs. Claus made her way down the winding hall that led to the Elf quarters. Stopping at the amethyst door with a large white snowflake on it, she took a deep breath before knocking. Not receiving a reply, she frowned lightly before knocking again. "Yugi, it's me."

After a few moments the door opened to reveal the young elf. Looking the other over, Mrs. Claus frowned at the red rimmed amethyst eyes as well as the disheveled clothing and tousled hair. Not able to help herself, she pulled the little one into a warm embrace. "Oh little one, what's the matter?"

Not answering, Yugi stifled a sob while snuggling into the warm, motherly embrace of the elderly woman.

Feeling her heart breaking, Mrs. Claus pushed her way back into the elf's room with him still in her arms while shutting the door behind them. "Oh Yugi, if I knew this was going to be the result of the task then I would've never brought you so much pain," she whispered, rubbing the little elf's back.

"No… Nana, I… I'm glad that I went on the mission," Yugi sniffled, his teary amethyst eyes looking up at the elderly woman. "It just hurts… it hurts to be away from him…"

Hazel eyes blinked before widening at the words. So little Yugi had fallen in love with the human he was sent to help. "You feel in love with him, didn't you?"

Nodding his head, Yugi wiped his eyes. "I don't want Yami to be sad, he finally started to enjoy Christmas again… but now… I think he may hate it even more."

"Did you kiss him?" Mrs. Claus asked smiling as a faint blush dusted those alabaster cheeks. "I take that as a yes."

Turning away from the woman, Yugi rubbed at his teary eyes. He wanted Orion to come back so that he and the deer could maybe run away for real and he could be back with Yami. The only things stopping him was the fact that he had actually earned his position as Head Elf… and well now he was afraid that Yami hated him.

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"I just want Yami…" Yugi mumbled, pulling away from the embrace to flop on his bed and hug his knees up to his chest.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Have any of you talked to Yami today?"

"I've called, but no one picks up the phone."

"I went over there earlier and his bedroom window was open. I knocked and rung the door bell like 20 times but no one answered."

"While Kura was doing that, I looked in the garage and his car was still there."

Jou sighed while running a hand through his hair, "I wonder why Yugi didn't answer the door or phone? I mean he's not the type to ignore ya or anything."

The other's shrugged at what the possible problem could be.

Shaking his head, Ryou fidgeted lightly. "Um… well… what if Yugi left," he whispered, all eyes turning to look at him in shock. "It's only a thought, but Yugi did look a bit off and everything… so maybe he snuck out and Yami is depressed."

"But… it's Christmas Eve… Oh damn, now Yami will lock himself up for good," Jou groaned, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration.

"I know, but we can only hope that Yami doesn't shut us out," Ryou smiled sadly while rubbing his hands against his mug of hot chocolate.

The others nodded, hoping that their friend would not lock himself away; they also hoped that maybe Yugi would come back… because the little one seemed to have a knack for keeping Yami happy.

* * *

Solomon couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in curiosity as he noticed the look on Santa's face. There was something going on, and it was a bit annoying at knowing what that something was. Hearing the door open, he turned to find Mrs. Claus entering the room. 

"Ah, well now that everyone is here I want to share this letter that Orion retrieved for me with the two of you," Santa smiled, getting up from his desk with the said letter in his hands.

Mrs. Claus and Solomon both exchanged odd looks before the clearing of a throat brought their attention back to the white bearded man that was putting on his reading spectacles.

_Dear Santa,_

_Ok, I know that this is completely a long shot and I could possibly be loosing my mind, but that's beside the point. This Christmas you sent me an Elf that made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. He taught me what the true meaning of Christmas was. I always thought it dealt with the gifts, but he taught me different. It's the time to spend with family, friends and the ones that you love._

_With all that said, I'm begging you to bring him back to me! Please, I don't think I would feel this way if it wasn't for him and I don't want it to go back to the way it was before with out him being here. He made me believe again and made me feel happy, but most of all I didn't feel empty anymore. _

_Christmas is said to deal with gifts and for all that I remember, you are the one that does all the gift bringing. So would you please bring back the gift that ran away from me? I mean what good are the holidays, if my happiness is else where? The greatest gift that I have ever received was wearing a jingle belled belt and was friends with a flying reindeer._

_So please, Santa, if you can find it in your ability to grant one wish… I wish that you would bring my little Elf back to me._

_Yami_

"Oh my, he sounds so sad," Mrs. Claus sighed, walking over to her husband to look down at the letter. The writing style was very elegant, but there were blotches every now and then where it looked like water had smeared the ink. "He even cried writing this."

Nodding, Santa stroked his beard with his other hand. "I do believe Yugi made quite the impression on this young man," he sighed, putting the letter back on his desk.

"They were in love with each other," Mrs. Claus whispered, causing both males to turn to her. "Yugi told me how he felt, and judging by this letter, Yami feels the same way."

Solomon sighed. "What are we going to do? I do not want to see my Grandson like this… he would not live long with a broken heart."

"Then maybe we can grant Yami's wish," Santa suggested, leaning against his desk while stroking his beard.

"What do you mean?"

"By letting Yugi stay with him," Santa replied. "I know Yugi is Head Elf now, but I think there is a way he can stay with Yami and still do his duties here as well. Yami could even come if he liked."

"But that's breaking the code about humans coming here," Solomon argued.

"I'm pretty sure that we could trust Yami not to tell anyone, make it a special secret just between Yugi and Yami," Mrs. Claus smiled, wrapping her arms around her husbands left arm.

"Maybe, but how do you think they would travel back and forth with such haste? I doubt any of the reindeer could fly that fast," Solomon sighed, running a hand through his silvery gray tresses.

Chuckling, Santa shook his head. "Orion would kick me if I were to suggest such a thing, besides I was thinking of using a mirror portal. The travel is quick and no one would ever be the wiser."

Nodding, Solomon smiled as he looked at the two before him. "I just want Yugi to be happy."

"I'm sure he will be, I just hope Orion will cope without him," Mrs. Claus sighed.

"He's going to stay with Yugi," Santa countered, causing the others to look at him with widened eyes. "That deer needs something to do; he would sneak off and see Yugi anyways, so I'm deciding that he is now officially Yugi's responsibility."

"Oh well, maybe then I can keep everything in order with out him causing mayhem through the workshop," Solomon chuckled, causing the other two to join him. "Should I tell Yugi the news?"

"Just tell him to get ready, and we'll go and find the mirror," Santa smiled, bowing his head as Solomon did the same before leaving the room. Turning to his wife, he blinked as he was kissed on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, you sly thing you," Mrs. Claus chuckled. "I bet you knew what was going on all along, didn't you?"

"Of course I did… I'm Santa," he smirked before leaning over enough to whisper the words of one of the carols that told other to not pout or cry because he was coming to town.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS MORNING…**

Yami sighed as he crawled out of bed. His hair was tousled and tangled and his eyes were redder than normal. Looking out the window at the snow covered ground, he shook his head sadly. _'I wish Yugi were here,' _he sighed, casting a glance back to his bed where a silver and purple elf hat was sitting on the pillow beside his own.

Running a hand through his hair, he slowly made his way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom as he noticed the clump of mistletoe hanging on the entrance way. Recalling the kiss he and Yugi shared, he touched his lips before shaking his head and sulked his way into the kitchen.

Entering the room, he did a double take as he took note of the batch of cookies on the counter in a familiar Christmas tray. _'It can't be…' _he mused before turning and running out of the kitchen and almost tripping over the rug on his way.

Stopping at the entrance to the living room, crimson eyes looked over the usual decorations before falling onto something that made his breath hitch. From his position the couch blocked a lot of his view, but there was no mistake in those two large antlers poking up from the floor with ribbons and tinsel decorating each prong.

Swallowing the lump lodged in his throat, Yami made his way over to the couch to see the one thing he had wanted for Christmas. There asleep against the large chocolate and cream reindeer was his little Elf.

"Y-Yugi…" his voice cracked as he scrambled over the couch to get on his knees as amethyst eyes opened up to look at him.

"Merry Christmas, Yami," Yugi smiled shyly before blushing madly as Yami pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

"Oh Yugi, you came back!" Yami cried, hugging his little one a bit longer before pulling back enough to caress one of those smooth cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Yugi smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks to be wiped away by gentle fingers.

Not able to see his little one crying, Yami pulled Yugi back to him before leaning in and capturing those soft lips in a gentle and warm kiss. "You won't be leaving me again… will you?" he murmured, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I'm staying where I belong… with you," Yugi smiled, brushing his lips against Yami's before cuddling up closer to the other.

"But what about your family, won't they miss you?" Yami asked, nuzzling the others silky hair.

Pulling back enough, Yugi pointed to the large ornate mirror standing in the corner. "I can go back to the Workshop anytime by going through that portal, and you can come with me too," he smiled before feeling something nip at his back, causing him to look over his shoulder at the reindeer.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind about having a reindeer around?"

Glancing over at the large reindeer, Yami wasn't sure if he could handle the deer or not, but at seeing how close the deer was to Yugi, how could he refuse. Reaching over to pet the deer, he smiled as his fingers shifted through the smooth plush pelt. "Something to get used too I guess, but don't you think he would draw a lot of attention?"

"Don't worry, we have ways around that," Yugi chuckled.

"I just hope he's housebroken," Yami smirked, earning a snort from the deer.

_: Keep that up pal and I'll leave ya a very special present in your bedroom…Ow! I was just kidding! :_

Yami chuckled as he noticed Yugi giving a sharp tug on one of the deer's ears. "His name is Orion, right?" seeing the nod, he smiled as he watched the deer get to its feet and shake off the stuff on its antlers, causing the tinsel and bows to fall into Yugi's hair.

"Hmm, I guess I get to unwrap ya now, ne?" he smirked, causing Yugi to blush as he dusted out the decorations before giving the other a gentle kiss.

Blushing, Yugi quickly got to his feet just as the doorbell rang. "Looks like you have company," he smiled, heading toward the door while pulling Yami along behind him.

Opening the door, Yami blinked as he spotted all his friends. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as they all gaped at him as if he had three heads. "What?"

"Ya actually answered da door," Jou blinked. "We thought ya had locked yourself up in ya room or something."

"We're sorry that Yugi… left…" Ryou's sentenced died off as Yugi waved at him. "Yugi?"

"That's me," he chuckled, enjoying the look on the other's faces as they all looked at him.

"We thought you left," Malik replied.

"I came back," Yugi smiled.

"I thought that you said that you had no choice but to go back," Ryou countered.

"Yami brought me back," Yugi stated, wrapping his arms around one of Yami's. "He asked and they let me come back."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya," Yami smirked, causing Ryou to pout lightly.

"Well anyways, good to have ya back Yugi," Jou smiled. "Any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Actually, we do have some plans," Yami replied.

"We do?" Yugi asked, curiously looking up at the other to notice the playful gleam in those ruby eyes.

"Yup," he smiled. "We'll see you guys later, alright?"

The others nodded and said their goodbyes before leaving and doing their own thing, leaving Yami and Yugi alone with each other.

"So what's your plan?" Yugi asked, blushing as Yami pulled him into another hug before capturing his lips in another brief kiss.

"I was thinking of flying," Yami smirked, looking back in the living room where Orion was standing.

Smirking, Yugi chuckled as he nodded his head and pulled Yami over to deer. "Sounds like fun, but I thought you didn't flying."

"I think I will learn to like it, especially since I get to hold you," Yami teased, watching Yugi blush as he climbed on Orion's back. Climbing up on the deer as well, he blinked as Yugi waved his hand, causing the large window to open.

Feeling arms snake around his waist, Yugi blushed even more as Orion jumped out of the house before going invisible and leaping up into the air. "Any place you want to go?"

"How about Tahiti or Hawaii, some place tropical," Yami suggested, nuzzling into Yugi's neck to plant warm kisses on the soft skin. "Any place as long as I have you and there is no snow."

"But what about having a white Christmas?"

"I'm holding my white Christmas right now," Yami smiled, hugging Yugi as Orion made a higher climb into the air.

"I love you… Yami," Yugi blushed, looking over his shoulder to gaze into loving crimson eyes.

"I love you too, Yugi… oh and by the way Merry Christmas and I must say, you are the greatest gift of all," Yami smiled, kissing Yugi once more.

_: Thank you for flying Orion Airlines! I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :_

_**The End**_

* * *

Z-S: There all done! 

Diallo: Yup, about time too.

Z-S: Back to the other stories now -goes off to work on OTP-

Diallo: Hope you all enjoyed this fic, please Review!


End file.
